When Two Different Worlds Collide
by NicoleVonDee
Summary: DEADLIEST CATCH: Violet Fisher and Bryrony Grey, two unlikely women, set out to prove their family's wrong. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We do not own DEADLIEST CATCH or any other DC stuff, excpet Violet and Bryrony. **

_A/N: This story was co-written by imma1pirate1argh and NicoleVonDee. Please review for the next chapter. We want to hear that you think! XO_

**Full Summary: **Violet Fisher and Bryrony Grey, two unlikely women, set out to prove their family's wrong. In a world where names mean everything, it's hard to seperate yourself and make your own name. These girls are going to do what they can to change that, though. Little do they know that two certain captains of Dutch Harbor know their stories and have a little bet of their own going on. When they meet two deckhands, things seemed to change. With a mix of romance, humor, betrayl, and confusion, will Violet and Bryrony achieve their goals or will it ultimately all fall apart?

**Chapter One**

- Bryrony's Point of View-

I still don't know why I'm doing this. Well, maybe I do, I'm just not sure I'm actually ready to do this. Most people would think it was impossible but my friend Violet and I don't really know the word impossible. At least, we like to think we don't. We know we have limits but we like to push those, to break them and be out of our element. We like to prove people wrong, or more importantly, prove our fathers wrong.

It wasn't that cold out but still I had my jacket on, hands thrust into the pockets. We were in Dutch Harbor, a place both Violet and I knew well. We'd grown up in the area. Maybe not exactly in Dutch Harbor, but we were here more then enough to have said we basically grew up here. Our fathers co-owned a few of the processing boats the fleet of Dutch Harbor offloaded at. We both rebelled against the ways of our parents, wanting to create our own names for ourselves. It was the reason we decided to take on this little wager.

I pushed open the door to the Elbow Room, letting Violet go in before I followed her. I'd been in this bar, many times. I sat down on one of the stools and waved over the bartender, asking for a bottle of beer before looking around. I recognized a few faces already, mainly the captains. They might not exactly remember me, but their faces were unforgettable, much like celebrities in their own right.

As the woman behind the bar set my drink in place, I thanked her. She smiled kindly before going to tend to the captains and various crew members. I turned to Violet, wondering how she was feeling. We didn't talk about what we were doing much. We were in silent agreement, we were going to get jobs on one of the boats, as Greenhorns. We were going to prove that we could work on a boat, that we could earn our own way. It was going to be dangerous, we knew, but nothing would stop us. If you want something bad enough, nothing can stop you, at least that's what I've always believed.

"**You think they'll hire us?**" I asked my friend as I took swig from the amber bottle of alcohol. There was a chance they would flat out tell us no, but we'd fight that. We wanted a shot, we deserved a shot.

The waitress was back in front of myself and Violet, two shot glasses were placed in front of us. "**From the captains over there**," she said, nodding her head in the direction of the captains table.

I picked up the shot glass, smelling it before downing it. It was sweet, yet sour at the same time. It was some fruity little drink and I didn't appreciate that much. I wasn't exactly a heavyweight when it came to drinking, but I could hold my own, at least I would try to. I could drink whiskey, tequila, vodka, might not go down well, but I could still do my best to stomach it. What were they playing it?

*Violet's Point of View*

"**So**," I swallowed down the Lemon Drop and turned to my best friend Bryrony while asking. "**Do they automatically think I can't hold my liquor because I have blond hair**?"

"**No, Vi**," she smiled and sipped on her beer. "**It's because you have purple hair**." She smiled and pointed to the wavy purple undertone that peaked out from under my waist length wavy blond hair.

"**You should talk, Bry**," I smiled and winked over my shoulder at the captain's table.

"**Your hair brings the most unlikely attention when we're trying to be inconspicuous**."

"**But let's face it, you like the attention you get when we go out**," she joked and nudged my side playfully.

"**Only if some hottie is there, and isn't there a certain saying**," I paused. "**Gentlemen prefer blonds**?"

"**Right, then I prefer total assholes**," she retorted with a smile and took another sip of her beer.

"**Well, we'll see what they prefer**," I replied and motioned over to the captain's table.

"**Behave Violet, we're trying to get hired**," Bryrony chuckled. "**Not get ganged up on**."

I took a long sip of my beer and swished the honey colored liquid around my tongue so the bubbles would tickle it. With a quick look over my shoulder, and another look at the empty shot glass that once held the Lemon Drop, I pulled Bry from her stool and led her to the captain's table.

The men looked worn for all the stress of the prior fishing seasons. Five men sat before us looking smug and mysterious.

"**What do we have here**?" A blond man with bright blue eyes questioned and nudged a rather husky looking man with gleaming ocean blue eyes.

I looked the blond and the husky man in the eyes and retorted is a sassy tone, "**Just because we're chicks, doesn't mean we can't shoot whiskey**."

The husky man smiled, "**You're a feisty little one, isn't she, Sig**?"

"**I wouldn't say she's feisty**," the woman beside me retorted. "**She just knows what she wants**."

"**Well then**," another brunette man with a beard mustache combo replied. "**Take a seat ladies**."

"**And welcome to the captain's table**," the husky man smiled warmly.

-Bryrony's Point of View-

This wasn't going to end well. I could already tell from the mischievous glint in the men's eyes. Oh hell, what had we got sucked into? Did I even really want to do this? The answer, I was surprised to find, was a hell yes, I did. I didn't do much of the talking, I tend to sit back and watch, observe. The only person I've ever really let myself talk around was Vi, I guess that's why we got along so well. I didn't mind offering up a line or two, but besides that, I let Violet take the wheel. I had a feeling this was going to change though, I'd have to assert myself, something that came as a challenge to me.

"**So, you two looking for jobs**?"

I nodded my head, "You **probably get plenty of Greenhorns around here, or at least people like us looking for work on one of your boats**."

"**Not exactly like you**," the huskier man offered up. "**Most of the guys looking for work are guys, not women, such as yourselves**."

"**Well, we're one of a kind**," Violet said as she took a seat. I followed her lead and sat beside her, looking at the captains sitting at the table. "**What's it take to get a job**?" she wondered.

This wasn't going to end well. The blond haired captain and the darker haired captain conversed in hushed tones for a second before looking back at us. "Two things you have to do before we'll consider you," the blond haired man said. "Out drink the Hillstrand brothers and Captain Phil's son Josh, and then you'll get the second part once you've done that."

"**If you can do it**," Captain Phil, or who I assumed to be Captain Phil corrected.

I watched as Violet nodded, knowing she was rather confident about this challenge. I, on the other hand, was worried. I could drink, but not as much as my best friend. Shit. I was going to be in trouble. The blond haired captain waved over the bartender, ordering twenty shots of whiskey to start with. Here we go.

Picking up a shot glass, I winced. This was not going to be easy. The Hillstrand boys, or Andy and Jonathan as they were introduced to us, Josh, and Violet picked up their own shot glasses. Phil said go, and we downed the first round. The second and third seemed to fly by, soon we were at the fifth and I was already feeling the effects.

*Violet's Point of View*

To my left, I saw Bry wincing as she finished off her seventh shot and gagged a little bit. She was hurtin' already and we'd only just started. She looked at me sorrowfully and shook her head as another full shot of whiskey was set in front of her.

"**I can smell failure**," Andy said energetically as he sipped from a beer while we took a mini break from the whiskey.

"**Fuck off, it ain't over, till it's over**," I hissed and added. "**I'll take over for her. I'll out drink you boys taking both of our shots**."

Bryrony's eyes got wide and she replied in hushed tones, "**Good luck Vi. Remember our dads**."

I looked at Captain Phil and scowled playfully while I gulped down both our shots. He looked surprised and nudged his son Josh whom was still on his sixth shot.

"**You talk a pretty big game**," Sig muttered and added. "**I like that in a greenhorn**."

"**They haven't won yet**!" the Hillstrand Brothers retorted.

I smirked when my eighth shot was placed in front of me, technically my ninth and tenth counting Bry's, that I had to drink. Little did these men know that my dad had taught me to shoot whiskey the minute I turned eighteen. He said that one day it would impress a man to out drink him, and still be able to function.

"**I'm out**," Josh murmured as he looked at his eighth shot. "**I'll die**."

"**I swear to fucking Christ, Josh**," Phil retorted. "**She probably weighs no more than 130 pounds and you're giving up**?"

"**I won't be able to get you crab tomorrow morning, pops**," he replied and pushed away the full shot glass.

"**More for me**." I smiled as I pulled his shot in my gathering pile of glasses. The Hillstrand Brothers gulped and took their final shots while I finished all three glass before they wiped their mouths.

"**Be careful Vi**," Bry's voice was in my ear. "**You don't want to get too crazy**."

"**Fuck this**," Andy and Jonathan said simultaneously. "**Shit woman, you'll kill us**."

"**I always win when it comes to whiskey**," I smiled and felt my stomach rumble.

I may have been able to drink these boys under the table, like a real sailor, but I'm only 130 pounds. Sooner or later the alcohol that's warming my blood rushes to my head and I make bad decisions, and flirt with unsuspecting men. Oh what a night this was going to be!

-Bryony's Point of View-

Oh, Christ. Already the alcohol was messing with me. I looked over at Violet and laughed, she had done what she had set out to do. She had bested the boys and they knew it.

"**Alright, part two**," Captain Phil looked at me. "**What's your name**?"

"**Bryrony, sir**," I answered, adding the sir part out of instinct. It was how I had referred to my father, it was how I referred to most males about my father's age.

He gave a nod before telling me to follow him. I did so while trying to walk straight. It wasn't exactly going like I had hoped, though. I leaned up against the wall just outside of the Elbow Room, gazing up at Phil, curiosity in my green eyes as I tried to get my bearing.

"**You're going to go to that boat over there**." He paused to point out a moderately sized white boat, a family crest painted just under her wheelhouse, and the word Northwestern stenciled on its side. It was a beautiful boat and I found myself wishing I would get to be on that particular one. "**You need to take something of Sig's. I'd prefer it be something like his jacket, but anything with the name Northwestern on it will work. You can't get caught, got it**?"

I nodded my head. It looked to be a long walk. I was so fucked. Heading toward the boat, I tried my best to concentrate on placing one foot in front of the other. Jesus, this was getting harder and harder.

It took me ten minutes, way longer then I was hoping, to get to the boat. I looked from the dock, to the deck of the Northwestern. This was definitely going to take all of my concentration. If I misjudged the distance from the dock to the deck, I'd take a plunge into the cold sea below. I did not need that.

I grabbed for the rail and tried my best to swing on board. It didn't go over so well, I could feel my feet slide out from under me, leaving me dangling over the water. I felt a pair of strong, calloused hands take hold of mine and haul me on board. I let out a gasp, not believing I wasn't in the cold water. I looked up, meeting the brown eyed gaze of a man that looked somewhat familiar. It wasn't like I had seen him somewhere before, it was more like his features looked like those of someone else I had met.

"**What are you trying to do, Red**?" he asked.

I couldn't say anything. Phil said not to get caught. I was fucked, again. "**I, um, see, the thing is**," I started nervously. "**Captain Sig wanted me to grab his jacket for him. The one that says Northwestern on it**." Was that me? That was not me. I was not nearly that quick witted. What the hell? Oh damn it, I must have been channeling Vi. For once, I found myself grateful for doing so. Was he going to believe this? I bit my lip as I waited for his answer.

*Violet's Point of View*

I saw Captain Phil walk off with an inebriated Bry in tow. Josh looked like he was going to puke or pass out, and the Hillstrand brothers were singing an old Dutch Harbor drinking song. It was Sig who looked at me directly and slid next to the seat once occupied by Bryrony.

"**I'm Violet Fischer, by the way**," I stuck my hand out sloppily and smiled as Sig took my hand to shake it.

"**You want to be a green horn, Goldfish**?" Sig questioned and added. "**You have to borrow something from Captain Phil**."

"**Borrow as in give back or borrow as in keep it forever**?" I replied and took a sip of water the waitress and brought to the table.

"**Keep it forever**," Sig chuckled. "**And it has to have some sort of Cornelia Marie logo on it. Preferably a jacket, you'll be a greenhorn for sure. Oh, and don't get caught**."

I nodded and took a final sip of my water before making my way out of the smoky Elbow Room. Captain Phil passed me on my way out and in my drunken state, I blew kisses to the Captain's table. Little did I know that Sig and Phil were decided on who they would hire for their respective boats.

"_**I call Miss Sassy Blond**__."_

"_**I want Red**__."_

It took me at least seven minutes to get to the dock and another ten to find the damned Cornelia Marie. That fucker was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. I was a little more fucked up than I thought. With a quick look over my shoulder, I did a running leap from the dock of Dutch to the deck of the 'Marie. My head was spinning and my throat burned from taking in such a sharp breath before jumping. Those twelve shots were going straight to my frontal lobe; the part of the brain that controls decision making.

I quietly made my way through the maze of crab pots and found the tiny ready room filled with rain gear and extra buoys. It took great concentration to sneak down the steps and find the captain's stateroom. I looked in every nook and cranny to something that said "Cornelia Marie" on it, but no luck. That must have meant that his jacket was up in the wheel house. _FUCK_.

"**The fuck are you doing in here**?" A voice pulled me from my sifting through Phil's bags.

I stood up and flipped my hair from off my shoulder and turned around to reveal the most beautiful man I've ever seen in my life. His angry expression changed instantly to awe. I had to think on my feet, but it was what I did best. He was wearing a red baseball hat with a hoodie pulled up over the hat. His golden hazel eyes glimmered under the fluorescent lights while a smirk played at his lips.

"**I got lost**," I smiled coyly only stumbling once while walking up to him. I saw he was wearing a jacket that said Cornelia Marie on the right front chest area. "**Can you do me a favor**?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We do not own DEADLIEST CATCH or any other DC stuff, except Violet and Bryrony. **

_A/N: This story was co-written by imma1pirate1argh and NicoleVonDee. Please review for the next chapter. We want to hear that you think! XO_

**Full Summary: **Violet Fisher and Bryrony Grey, two unlikely women, set out to prove their family's wrong. In a world where names mean everything, it's hard to seperate yourself and make your own name. These girls are going to do what they can to change that, though. Little do they know that two certain captains of Dutch Harbor know their stories and have a little bet of their own going on. When they meet two deckhands, things seemed to change. With a mix of romance, humor, betrayl, and confusion, will Violet and Bryrony achieve their goals or will it ultimately all fall apart?

**Chapter Two**

*Violet's Point of View*

"**What kind of favor**?" The man before me smirked and I didn't quite get his double meaning until thinking about it for a minute. _Oh that naughty boy. _

"**Well**," I put on my most innocent yet sexy face while biting my lip and speaking before thinking. "**I need you to take your clothes off**."

The man's eyes got wide and he licked his perfectly smooth lips and moved closer to me while speaking, "**Is this my birthday gift, from the old man**?"

"**Excuse me**?" I retorted but then stopped as the thought registers that this was Phil's other son. "**Why of course, Happy Belated Birthday, Sugar**." I flirted with a smile.

I felt his eyes give me the once over and with a smirk that sent shivers down my spine he stuck out his hand, "**Jake**," He paused. "**Jake Harris**."

I shook his hand replied while smiling, "**Violet Fischer, pleased to meet you**."

"**So, if this is my present**," His hazel eyes had a glint that almost made me loose it right there. "**Where's the bow**?" He stepped closer to me and smiled while pulling the front of my purple plaid button up towards him.

My heart stopped beating for one moment when I caught the scent of this man I now knew as Jake Harris: a mix of cinnamon, soap, the Bering Sea and cigarettes. _It turned me on more than I thought it would. _

After planting several red kiss marks all over Jake's face and neck I teased him into giving me his jacket, his dad's and Josh's as well. Also, I got a pair of Cornelia Marie sweats and Jake's favorite green lucky baseball cap. _I suppose this should get me hired_, I thought to myself as I skipped merrily off the gang plank of the Cornelia Marie to the dock of Dutch. The alcohol was a little less prominent in my walk, or my skip rather as I skipped back to the Elbow Room with clothing in hand, and Jake Harris's smell all over my plaid shirt.

"**Oh my god, Bry**," I screamed playfully when I saw her standing in the parking lot next to a rather handsome brunette man. "**You'll never guess what just happened to me**!"

"**Violet, that the fuck happened to you?"** Bryrony questioned while wiping the red smeared lipstick from the side of my cheek.

"**I'm getting hired**!" I giggled and held up the clothing in my arms. "**I bet those fuckers think I bailed. No, not the great Violet Fischer.**" I struck a pose and Bry just chuckled followed by a chuckle from the man on her right side. "**See you inside, babe**." I smiled to Bry and entered the Elbow Room with clothing in hand and a wide smile plasterd on my face. _I win_.

-Bryrony's Point of View-

I was busted, so fucking busted. He was staring at me, staring with this look that so obviously said he knew I was lying. Fuck my life, seriously. "**You don't believe that do you**?"

"**No**," the man answered with a laugh. "**That would have worked if I hadn't already known Sig left for the pub with his jacket on**."

"**Right**." I stood there, hands shoved into my pockets, watching him. I still didn't have anything with the Northwestern logo on it and I was wasting time staring at a guy who had access to exactly what I needed. He was pretty though, in a masculine type of way.

"**Come on, Red. Let's get you some coffee**," he said as he turned for the living quarters of the boat. Huh, alright then.

I followed behind him – still not all that steady on my feet, wondering if this would be the boat I would be working on. You know, if I got what I needed to. "**Um, thanks**," I said.

He opened the door for him and I passed by, getting a sight whiff of his scent. He smelled, good, really good. There was a hint of the sea, cigarettes, coffee, and some kind of deodorant. I couldn't put my finger on which brand but I figured that wasn't exactly important. "**Why did you need Sig's jacket**?"

Phil had told me not to get caught, but I had. I was already half way in, there was no point in lying to him. Especially if he could help me. "**I need a job on one of the boats. I tried to out drink a bunch of sailors, epic fail on my part**," I paused at the look he gave me. "**What**?"

"**Epic fail**?"

I laughed. Not everyone was used to some of the things I said, make that, Violet and I said. "**Yeah, you know, like failing but epically**." He just shook his head, grinned, and waved me on. "**And one of the captains said to get something from your boat, preferably something with the name on it**." For some reason, I felt comfortable around him, almost like I did with Violet.

He regarded me for a minute as he handed me a cup of coffee. I took it and smiled, grateful for the chance to sober up. I didn't like being this inebriated. It made me feel out of my element, and not in a good way. We stood silently in the galley; him leaning against the counter and me standing across from him. He just watched me, and I couldn't take it anymore. "**I wasn't supposed to get caught**," I said, breaking the silence.

"**Well, you did now didn't you, Red**?"

I nodded my head. "**I should probably be getting back**."

"**Want me to walk with you**?" he asked, which I thought was kind of nice. I wasn't completely sober but I wasn't as buzzed as I was earlier.

"**Actually, yes. I'm Bryrony, by the way**." I offered him my hand and he took it, shaking it lightly.

"**Edgar**," he said, smiling.

"**Nice to meet you**."

I handed him the coffee cup and he put it in the sink before following me out onto the deck. He jumped off the ship first, landing safely on the deck. He took my hand and helped me over, hands finding my waist as he put me down. I smiled up at him, blushing slightly.

"**You're going to need this**," he said. He handed me his jacket, Northwestern sewn on the left side, his name just below it.

I took it, sliding it around me. "**Thank you**." As we reached the Elbow room, we bumped into Violet and I laughed as she ran past us, claiming she was going to get hired. "**You're not the only one**," I called after her. Edgar and I stopped just in front of the doors of the pub. "**I guess I'll be seeing you**?"

He nodded, before opening the door for me. Once inside, we separated, him going to join Sig and the captains, me going to find Violet.

*Violet's Point of View*

"**Holy shit, Sig**," Phil gawked at the pile of clothing in my arms. "**Have her strip one of my deckhands**?"

"**Almost**," I replied coyly and thought of the way Jake had all but given me the shirt and pants off of his own body. _Although he did offer_.

"**Alright, green horn**," Sig replied with a smile while pulling on the Cornelia Marie rain gear jacket from the ready room. "**You're hired**."

"**YES**!" I paused and replied. "**Wait, what? You're hiring me**?"

I looked over to Bryrony who was nursing an ice water by order of Edgar, "**You're not hiring her**?" I pointed to Bry.

"**Nope**," Phil replied in Sig's stead. "**I've got Red**."

"**What the fuck pops**?" I heard Jake's voice fill my head and goosebumps formed on my arms. "**You have to hire Violet**!"

"**I've got Goldfisch, boy**," Sig retorted with a cunning smile. "**The Northwestern will be proud to have Fish with us**." He paused to take a closer look at Jake and chuckled. "**I see you've met her already, huh? Red isn't really your color, Jake**."

Phil looked at Jake's face red kiss mark all over his neck and face, "**Christ, Jake, you can't keep it in your pants for like ten minutes**?"

I giggled and replied, "**Oh yeah, Jake Harris is a real lady killa**." Jake blushed a little bit and took a seat opposite of me.

The entire table roared with laughter at my comment and Phil added. "**Good luck with that one Sig, at least my greenhorn isn't as sassy**."

"**She's sassy, when you get to know her**." I retorted in defense mode. I'd defend my best friend's quieter personality. She wasn't very quiet when it was just us, but then again, they didn't know her like I did. As cliché as it sounded, she saved my life. After my mom died, she was the one who got me out of my depressed state. _She made life worth living_, and if I played my card right, I could bring a certain deckhand from the Cornelia Marie into that life.

I caught Jake staring at me and I broke from my self-induced trance and winked at him. _Oh this was going to be fun_. I licked my lips and blew a mini air kiss at him. It could have been the 12 shots or the fact that me made me melt. Either or, I wanted him. I seductively pulled on his Cornleia Marie jacket and winked at him again. His mouth opened slightly and he licked his lips. _He was way too easy to read_.

"**I'm keeping this jacket, by the way. Bait bitch, at your service**," I sighed and looked to toast Sig and cast a seductive glance at Jake.

"**To your new greenhorns**." Bryrony smiled and toasted her ice water high in the air.

-Bryrony's Point of View-

It wasn't over yet, I knew that. I had yet to present Phil with what I'd managed to get off of the Northwestern. I slid out of Edgar's jacket and tossed it over to Phil who took it. "There's my gift," I said before taking another sip of my water. Edgar had made sure I didn't drink anymore and I was pretty grateful about that. He said to drink water and who was I to defy him?

"**That's all you brought? A jacket? Fish got me nearly all of Jake's clothing and you bring a jacket,**" Phil said, shaking his head. "**You've got to do better then that**."

I laughed, how little these guys knew me. Then again, we had just met. I got to my feet, still a little unsteady. A warm hand was at my lower back immediately, helping me to gain my balance. Oh, wow. I blushed before making Edgar stand up too, hand still in place. "**I also brought you a crew member of the Northwestern. The jacket's to keep though. Him? I borrowed**."

Edgar grinned before helping me to sit down. "**You know, I'm kind of sorry you won't be on the boat with us**," he said quietly as he sat back down.

I offered him a small smile, looking into the perspiring glass in front of me. I looked up as Phil got to his feet, coming to stand behind me. By this time, Edgar's hand was already joining his other on the table in front of him. I got to my feet and turned to face the older man.

"**Consider yourself hired, Red**," he said, holding his hand out to me.

I took it, giving him a firm handshake. Well, as firm as I could give him anyway. "**Thank you for giving me the chance, sir. I know I might not do things like Violet, but that's what make us such good friends**."

"**Whatever the case, I'm glad I picked you, Red**," Captain Phil said before going back to his chair.

"**She might be low key, but she can hang with the boys and pull her own weight**," Violet said with a laugh. Yeah, the girl did know me better then anyone else. "**Give her some credit, Phil**."

Phil waved her off as everyone else laughed. I sat back in my chair, feeling quite content with how things had turned out. Though, I was still a little sad I wouldn't be able to spend much time with Edgar, he seemed like someone I could really get to know. His arm touched mine as he leaned over to talk to Andy, who sat beside me.

Edgar sat back and turned his head to look at me, I smiled, he smiled; butterflies floated rapidly around. Shit. I immediately smashed those. There was no use trying to do anything about that. I was going to be busy trying to fit myself into the mold of a Greenhorn, surely I would be too busy to deal with anything else. Right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We do not own DEADLIEST CATCH or any other DC stuff, except Violet and Bryrony. **

_A/N: This story was co-written by imma1pirate1argh and NicoleVonDee. Please review for the next chapter. We want to hear that you think! XO_

**Full Summary: **Violet Fisher and Bryrony Grey, two unlikely women, set out to prove their family's wrong. In a world where names mean everything, it's hard to seperate yourself and make your own name. These girls are going to do what they can to change that, though. Little do they know that two certain captains of Dutch Harbor know their stories and have a little bet of their own going on. When they meet two deckhands, things seemed to change. With a mix of romance, humor, betrayl, and confusion, will Violet and Bryrony achieve their goals or will it ultimately all fall apart?

**Chapter Three**

-Bryrony's Point of View-

It was only two days into the new season and already I was feeling exhausted. I'd never had to do quite this much work before, especially not in this environment. I had to get used to the constantly moving deck and that took a lot of work. I tended to think to much about it instead of just letting my body automatically do the work. Josh told me to concentrate on where I wanted to go and only think about that. His advice definitely helped.

Being a Greenhorn isn't easy. There are a million things you have to do, and someone always wants you to move faster. My work ethic, I was really thankful for this, was a good one. I did what I was asked, no questions, no complaining. Alright, so maybe I did complain and groan but only in my head. I figured it made it easier on everyone if it stayed that way. Plus, I had a point to prove and letting myself whine like a little girl wouldn't be cohesive with that.

I stuck to myself, doing the bait and pushing myself to get it done as fast as I possibly could. I talked to a few of the guys but seemed to have a real connection with Josh and Jake. They looked out for me and I looked at them like brothers, though I could see why Violet had a thing for the youngest Harris brother. Me, though? I had my sights set on a different deckhand, wait, deck boss, on a different boat.

I didn't talk much, though when the guys would joke around and what not I joined in. I didn't want them to see me as stuck up or anything, that just wouldn't cut it out here. We were a family and I was quickly learning that.

After baiting and setting a one hundred and twenty pot string, and a fifty pot prospect string, I was really feeling it. Luckily, we were allowed a two hour break before we had to go back to our first string and check the numbers.

"**You're not bad for a girl**," Josh joked as he slid in beside me on my bed.

I was tired, I wanted at least a few minutes of peace and quiet. Hell, maybe even a bit of sleep. I had a feeling this wasn't going to happen though. Since I so rarely talked around anyone but the Harris brothers, they tended to like to take advantage of that and make me talk more then was really necessary. "**Shut up**," I shot back, rolling my tired eyes.

"**Aw, is the little Greenhorn tired**?" Jake asked from his bunk, leaning over the side to look down at me and Josh.

I went silent, trying my best to ignore them. That didn't work because the next minutes, they started teasing and taunting me. "**Yes, the little Greenhorn is tired. I admit defeat. You win, I fail**," I finally admitted.

The brothers laughed and shook their heads. "**So, you and Edgar, what's the story**?"

This made me wake up a little. What were they talking about? Surely I hadn't made that little secret known. I had squelched the idea, well, had tried to anyway. "**No idea what you're talking about**," I lied.

"**You're a bad liar, Bry**," Jake pointed out.

I looked up at him and Josh, feeling my cheeks burn red. "**Nothing. Not a thing. He just helped me out. Now, can you two shut up so little Greenhorn can get a few minutes rest**?"

Josh poked my side and I squirmed. I was ticklish, on every part of my freaking body; even my elbows. The boys liked to take turns squeezing my upper arms as well, liking the way I flipped out. "**Whatever you say, Red**."

*Violet's Point of View*

It's amazing how much a human body can take and only feel the slightest bit of exhaustion. My crew-mates and captain had been up for the last sixteen hours setting a ninety pot string and a thirty pot prospect string. Don't get me wrong, after working a season on the processing boat my dad owns, I knew what hard work was, so I wasn't complaining, but it amazed me that I was still wide awake after being awake for over twenty-four hours.

Being a part of the Northwestern crew had grown on me over the last couple days and by the time we set the first pots, it was like we were a close knit dysfunctional family, like Little Miss Sunshine; we had our issues, but we loved each other and took pride in wearing the name Northwestern on our jackets. I had managed to keep Captain Sig on his toes with my sassy attitude and random remarks, although he wouldn't admit it if there were other captains around, he was proud of me.

We were allowed a three hour break to rest and refuel for the checking of the pots we had set hours earlier. I had taken a liking to fellow deckhand Jake Anderson and deck boss Edgar Hansen, that was mostly because I shared a room with them and they were like brothers to me.

While Jake, Edgar and I ate in the galley, Matt, Norm, and Nick got a bit of shut eye while Sig sat in the wheelhouse pouring over charts, planning where to put his next string of pots.

"**So, Goldfish**," Jake looked up from his traditional Norwegian dinner of salted cod, mashed potatoes and melted butter; Sig's favorite dish compliments of Edgar. "**Liking the Bering Sea so far**?"

I tucked a stray piece of blond and purple hair behind my ear while smirking, "**She's been good to me so far**."

"**You shouldn't tempt Her**," Edgar retorted and Jake nodded in agreement while pulling another forkful of salted cod to his mouth. "**She'll get you when you least expect it**."

"**Well, good thing I laugh in the face of danger**," I chuckled and took another bite of mashed potatoes.

"**Don't**," Jake looked at me and his blue eyes glistened under the fluorescent lights of the galley. "**She'll get angry and fuck us over real bad**."

"**Speaking of laughing in the face of danger**," Edgar swallowed the remains of his last forkful and an evil smirk graced his face. "**That Harris boy is pretty dangerous, don't you think Jake?" **

Without thinking I retorted, "**He is not a boy, **_**trust me**_**. I would know**." I quickly felt a tiny blush come to my cheeks and added hoping to change the subject, "**What I meant to say was that, I could ask you the same thing about Bryrony." **

"**That's totally different**," Edgar replied and began biting his nails. "**She's a nice girl**."

"**That's not what you were saying last night**," I chuckled and ruffled his brunette hair as I walked to the sink to wash my plate. "**You're quite the sleep talker**." I turned to Jake, "**I have no idea how you slept**."

-Bryrony's Point of View-

I groaned as I rolled out of bed, Josh nearly dragging me out of the bunk I shared with him. I didn't technically need to share with him, but he offered and who was I to say no? Rise and shine, he had said as he climbed over me to get out of the bunk. I wanted to smack him. I managed to pull myself to my feet and now it was my turn to wake up Jake.

I stood up on Josh's bunk so I could reach Jake's face. He was resting on his back, hood on his head, an arm thrown over his eyes and one resting just above the waistline of his sweatpants. Oh, photo op anyone? I climbed down from the bunk and rummaged around my duffel bag until I finally found the camera. Violet was so going to love this one. I snapped a quick picture before getting back on Josh's bunk.

"**Wakey wakey baby cakey**," I said as I tugged at Jake's arm. He let out a moan and tried to push me off. I wouldn't be so easily deterred though. "**Jake, I'm going to single handedly drink all of the coffee and smoke all of your cigarettes if you don't get your ass up right now**."

This seemed to do something because he shot up, making me fall of Josh's bed and onto the floor, flat on my ass. He looked down at me, laughing. "**What a sight to wake up to, Red. Definitely needed a good laugh**," he said as he slid off of his bunk, feet coming to rest on the floor.

"**Fuck off**," I shot back.

Jake just shook his head and left me to change. I quickly did so, not wanting either of the boys to pop in before I was ready. I joined the guys in the galley, sliding in next to Freddy.

"**Morning**," he said as he offered me a cup of coffee.

I smiled and accepted it, grabbing for the sugar. "**Morning, Freddy**." I poured a decent amount in before taking a straw to stir the sugar so it would dissolve.

After breakfast, we began a long day of hauling up pots. The fifty pot prospect string had been an epic fail. The one hundred twenty pot string though? That had more then made up for the lack of crab in the first string.

"**Fuck yes**," I heard Jake yell out as helped to pull up a full pot.

We cheered as we set about sorting the crab. I looked to Josh, my curiosity getting the best of me. "**Hey, Josh**?"

"**Yeah**?"

"**What do you know about Edgar Hansen**?" I asked, trying to keep my tone neutral, like I was asking about the weather.

He raised an eyebrow and grinned. "**He's a nice guy. He works hard and runs a pretty smooth crew on deck, at least that's what Nick, Norman, and Matt say. Plus, he's a pretty awesome prankster and a pyromaniac**."

I smiled, really liking this last part. For some reason, I could just see Edgar sitting around playing with matches and cans of hairspray, like a little kid with tinker toys. "**What else does he do on the boat**?"

"**He's an engineer. A pretty good one from what I hear, like Murray**," Freddy threw in.

When I looked at Jake, I knew I was in shit. He was grinning, a mischievous glint in his hazel eyes. "**I think our little Red has a crush on the Northwestern deck boss**."

There was something about the way he said those two words, deck boss, that sent a shiver down my spine. It wasn't in a bad way either. I rolled my eyes, going back to sorting the crab on the table, trying to ignore the jibes and the fact my face felt like it was going to melt off from all the blushing. "**Seriously, guys. He just helped me out and he seems like a good guy**."

They laughed as we set about getting ready to haul up the next pot. "**Cut the chit chat, girls. Next pots coming up**," we heard Phil call over the hailer. I looked up to see him shaking his head at us.

*Violet's Point of View*

The thirty pot prospect string brought in the highest numbers of King Crab that Captain Sig had ever seen. I'd like to think it was all thanks to me, but Sig says it's just a good season. The ninety pot string also brought in high numbers of King Crab and in twenty hours we had retrieved the crab and rebaited the first eighty pots.

"**Normally we'd think it bad luck to have a chick on board, but damn**," Jake chuckled as he helped me shove bait into another mesh bag. "**You're our good luck charm, Goldfish**."

"**What can I say**?" I chuckled while filling another mesh bag while Edgar kept his eye on me as I walked over to the eighty-first pot and rebaited it quickly. "**I was born, bred and water fed. The sea will always love me**."

"**I thought you just loved Mr. Harris**?" Edgar joked and added. "**You think I sleep talk? Damn, girl, you're a fucking chatty Kathy in your damn sleep."**

"**You really want to go there Edgar**?" I warned and the evil glint in his eyes made me continue to make fun of him. "**Oh Red, oh Red**," I moaned and gasped. "**Yeah, you think we're asleep, but you're wrong."**

Edgar immediately shut up and lit a cigarette while I turned to Jake and asked quickly, "**So, what's the story about Jake**?"

"**Well**," he paused and filled another bait bag. "**I was born** . . ."

I stopped him immediately and retorted, "**Not you, fucker**," He laughed. "**I meant Jake Harris**."

"**Oh**," He smirked and his sky blue eyes gleamed. "**He's twenty-three, he's a good kid. Definitely a prankster and likes to fuck with his dad a lot. He never takes off that hat,"** Jake pointed to the hat I was wearing. It was dark green and frayed in places. "**You much be pretty important**."

I blushed and bit my lip at I filled another bag with frozen herring, "**He seems like he'd like to play the ladies**."

Jake looked at me and laughed, "**You really like this kid, huh**?"

The blush turned from a campfire to a forest fire on my face, "**Of course not. I just wanted to know his story. Relax**."

Before I knew it I heard Sig's voice over the hailer, "**Alright kids, we're going to go unload the tank at Dutch, and then head out the next morning**."

"**The tanks are full already**?" I looked at Edgar with wide eyes. "**It's only been a couple days**!"

"**We've hauled full pots, Goldfish**," Edgar replied while walking into the ready room as I followed close behind. "**It's good that we have to unload so early in the season**."

We quickly got out of our rain gear, showered, and got on a new change of clothes. The shower felt heavenly and made me feel human again. After I got out of the shower, I pulled on the pair of black Cornelia Marie sweats Jake had given me and I fished out a extra low-cut v-neck white t-shirt whilst scrunching my purple and blond hair to make the waves more prominent while air-drying.

I left the stateroom I shared with Jake and Edgar and went into the kitchen to grab a plate of steak and eggs, compliments of Matt.

I sat down next to Jake and his eyes got wide while looking from me to my plate piled high with food to my plunging neckline. I snapped his stare from my chest, "**Yeah, hi**," I chuckled. "**I'm up here**." I pointed to my face and the entire crew laughed.

"**You're going to eat all of that**?" Matt asked while looking at my plate of food.

"**Of course**," I mused and began cutting my steak into smaller bits. "**Just 'cause I weigh 130 pounds, I'm a chick and I have purple hair doesn't mean I'm not going to eat**."

"**I like a girl with an appetite**," Sig joked and laughed while winking at me.

"**Calm down, Sig**," I retorted and folded an arm over my chest while the other hand held my fork full of steak and eggs. "**Wouldn't want your wifey to get jealous**." I winked in his direction and Edgar laughed.

It took me about fifteen minutes to finish my plate and drink my entire glass of milk. I was contently full and put my plate in the sink.

"**So Goldfish**," Sig called to me from the table. "**Do tell us the tale of how you managed to rob Jake of his dignity and clothes."**

I scrunched my nose and walked back to the table while replying, "**Oh, that was easy. I played off a man's weaknesses**." I smiled and chuckled. "**A secret weapon against all mankind**."

"**Yeah, right**," Matt retorted and sat back down on the chair by the table. "**I don't believe that shit for a minute**."

"**So how did you really do it**?" Jake retorted.

"**Yes, we want to hear the dirty deeds**," Edgar added with a laugh.

"**Like this**," I replied and moved to sit on Matt's lap.

The entire crew was silent and Matt's breathing got caught in his throat. I was facing him and the crew had a view of our profiles. I looked down at my neckline and pulled it down ever so slightly so most of my cleavage was showing. He gasped only slightly when my lips touched slightly behind his ear and I felt his breathing get heavier. My hands found their way to his chest and I began drawing tiny circles with my fingers on his hard muscular chest.

"**Holy shit**," Matt breathed as I pulled away from behind his ear and brushed my lips against throat. "**My leg is numb**."

I stood up with a smile, adjusted my shirt to a normal amount of appropriate cleavage and wiped my bottom lip, "**Like that**."

The entire crew had their mouths open and Edgar spoke first, "**Holy macaroni, that was fucking hot**."

Matt was in the most awe and I pulled my hand to his chin to push his mouth closed, "**Don't worry, I'm not into you. I was just proving a point**." I looked to Edgar. "**Imagine Bryrony doing that to you tonight while you moan and groan in your sleep. It's fun**."

After the crew got over the shock of what had just happened, we pulled into Dutch to unload. It took about seven hours to unload the crab, but that meant I was able to get a good night of sleep tonight.

Suddenly, a familiar head of red hair came running towards me on the dock of Dutch. _Bryrony_.

"**DUDE**!" I screamed and jumped on her in a hug. "**What the fuck are you guys doing here**?"

"**The Marie's engine is broken again, so Walt is patching it up again**!" She smiled and let go of me. "**You know what that means**."

"**Drinks on Edgar**?" I retorted with a smile and held out my arm for her to grab while Edgar walked up to us with a smile.

"**This time, let's try to keep it to a three drink maximum, Vi**," she mused and added while smirking at Edgar. "**Oh, Jake should be there. And I've got this picture to show you**."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: We do not own DEADLIEST CATCH or any other DC stuff, except Violet and Bryrony. **

_A/N: This story was co-written by imma1pirate1argh and NicoleVonDee. Please review for the next chapter. We want to hear that you think! XO _

_PS: DO NOT STEAL!!!_

**Chapter Four **

*Edgar's Point of View*

The moment I saw red hair, my stomach went into a monkey knot. _Red was here?_ I quickly finished unloading and saw that Goldfish had all but tackled her friend to ground. It amused me how different they were. Fish was loud and wild and a little insane, but Bryrony, she was quiet and always calm. I actually felt the need to drink a little liquid courage just to talk to her. _What am I saying? I'm Edgar fucking Hansen. Deck boss of the Northwestern. _I have the deadliest job in the world and yet I manage to choke when the prettiest woman I've ever laid eyes on smiles at me._ God, she was beautiful. _

"**Drinks on Edgar**?" Goldfish mused and linked arms with Red as I slowly walked up behind them.

"**Try to keep it classy, tonight, Vi**," She chuckled while smirking at me and added. "**Looking good tonight, Jake should be there**."

The blond giggled in delight and Red rolled her eyes in my direction before turning quickly back to her friend. "**Are you going to ask him to join us**?"

"**Edgar**," Fish smiled with an evil glint in her eyes and my breath caught in my throat. "**Escourt this hot piece of ass to the Elbow Room. I'll catch up to you later**." She immediately turned to Red and wiggled her eyebrows while whispering rather loudly. "**Tell me the dirty deeds later, I expect details.**"

I felt my face get hot as she ran ahead of us to the Elbow Room. We heard Fish yell at the top of her lungs as she entered the Elbow Room, "**I'M HERE! DIDJA MISS ME**?"

Bryrony chuckled as I held out my arm and she held onto it lightly, "**Violet always knows how to make and entrance**."

I looked down at her while we walked to the Elbow Room and suddenly I caught wind of her perfume. It lasted only a second, and if I wasn't paying so much attention to her I would have missed it. She smelled like a mixture of the sea, cucumbers, cantaloupe and Marlboro Reds. _My brand of cigarettes. _She was turning out to be my dream woman, and I had only known her for a total of 16 hours. _God help me_, I thought and stopped her mid-stride. She looked up at me with those innocent hazels and what happened next even surprised me. I put my hands on the side of her face and pulled her head to mine. She hesitated; our lips inches apart; and then leaned into me. Our lips touched and I and I instantly felt tingles go down my spine. Her hands found my chest and mine found her hips. It was instinct to pull her closer to me, and deepen the kiss, but she pulled away. My hands let go of her hips and we began walking again.

The silence was perfect between us, even though the moment could have been awkward. I saw her pull a hand to caress her lips from the corner of my eye, and a smile graced her full pink lips. It seemed she had taken somewhat of a liking to me, and I had only hoped that Fish would put in the good word for me. I opened the door of the Elbow Room and Bryrony walked inside while I followed close behind. I saw her eyes light up as the crew of the 'Marie cheered when she got inside.

"**It's our little Greenhorn**!" Josh yelled and pat the seat next to him while my eyes flew to my hand that was suddenly intertwined with hers.

"**Sit next to me**," She muttered and let go of my hand quickly, realizing the apparent flush to her cheeks.

I quickly sat down upon the stool next to hers and ordered an on tap beer. The second after I took my first drink of the honey colored bubbles, Jake Harris turns to me and cracked a half smile. He looked to be up to no good.

"**We should talk. I think there's something you would be interest in knowing**." Jake's smile turned into a smirk as his eyes traveled to Goldfish. "**I have a little wager for you, old man**."

-Jake's Point of View-

"**But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane**," I sang to myself. Bryrony, who was walking beside me laughed. It was all her fault the stupid Time Warp from The Rocky Horror Picture Show was stuck in her head. She had made me and Josh watch it with her on our way back to port. "**Shut up, Red**," I muttered, shaking my head.

"**You know you loved every second of it, Jake. I'm pretty sure you wish Dr. F had made Rocky for you, huh**?"

Oh yeah, I was definitely going to kick Red's ass in a few minutes if she wasn't careful. "**Seriously**?"

"**No, not seriously**." She was smirking now, something I rarely saw her do. Over the past week or so, Bryrony had definitely come out of her shell around us. "**I bet you wish Dr. F had made Violet for you."**

This made me stop walking altogether. I stared at her for a few seconds, letting the fact she had really just said that sink in. Little brat, I was so going to her get her back for this. One way or the other, the red head had it coming to her. "**Yeah, I could say the same thing about you and **_**deck boss**_** Edgar Hansen**." This worked like a charm, shutting the woman up.

Red separated from Josh and I, leaving us to join up with Edgar and Violet. I couldn't stop myself from staring at the woman. I'd forgotten just how good she looked. The memories from our first meeting floated through my mind, making me grin at the many feelings she had invoked in me. The woman thought she had games, I had a few games of my own to play. By the end, Violet Fischer would fall in love with me; that was a fact.

Josh and I entered the Elbow Room, sliding in beside Freddy. Soon, Fish was entering the pub, letting everyone present know she was there. I laughed, before throwing a wink her way. This was returned with a wink of her own and a coy little smile. I shook my head before watching her interact with the crew members from our boat and the Northwestern.

She flirted a bit and I found myself getting jealous. She should have been over here, with me, flirting. This made me take a pause and drink from my beer. What was I? Some jealous high school boy? Violet didn't belong to me, though I found myself wishing she did. Damn brain, couldn't make it shut up even if I really wanted it to.

"**Hey Jake**," I heard the blond-purple haired bombshell call out.

I looked up, eyebrow raised. "**What's up, Fish**?"

"**Take a picture, babe. It'll last longer**."

"**You going to pose for me**?"

Violet grinned, a knowing looking her green eyes. "**In your dreams**," was her answer.

If only she knew. I just laughed and turned my attention to Edgar who sat beside me. I needed to inform him of this little wager I had cooked up. "**I know you have a thing for Red, and I have a thing for Fish.**"

"**So**?" the older man questioned.

"**So, we make the girls fall in love with us by the end of Opilio season**."

Edgar seemed to think about this for a few minutes as everyone around us conversed. I could see him debating this. In the end, this could blow up in our faces and I was sure he realized that. Then again, it would be fun and could very well end up in our favor. With a nod, he agreed. "**What do we win**?"

"**A round at the elbow room on whoever gets it done first, their dignity in knowing they can make any girl swoon, and one of us we'll have to be the other's bitch for a day**," I said with a grin. Yeah, this would be too easy. I had a good feeling I would win, but the man was older then me and I could see him having more tricks up his sleeve.

Whatever the case, this would be an interesting few months. "**You've got a deal, Junior. Get ready to lose**," Edgar said as he shook my hand.

"**Nice words, old man. You'll be eating them soon though, just remember that**," I said as I got up. He just laughed as I left him to go to Violet.

She was chatting up a brunette haired man I recognized from one of the processing boats we offloaded at. I couldn't help the jealousy that coursed through me. He was looking at her, looking at her in a way I decided he wasn't allowed to even think about near her. I wanted to cut between them, distract her and pull all her attention onto me. I ordered a beer and sat near them, listening to their conversation. If things got too out of hand, I'd intervene, though I had a feeling that would be much sooner then I really planned on.

*Violet's Point of View*

After relinquishing our good fortunes with the crab, I left the table and walked gracefully to the bar, to get a little quiet time, although I did feel Jake's eyes on me the whole time. That boy made my heart beat faster and slower at the same time. _Wait, what am I saying?I do not like him. I won't like him. He's just another asshole waiting to make a trophy on his belt full of notches. _I thought to myself and I took a seat at the bar and ordered a vodka cranberry.

I glanced to the left and saw a brunette haired man smile and wave in my direction. I politely smiled, but turned my entire head to get a good look at him. _He wasn't as cute as Jake. _STOP! He left his stool and found the stool next to me and sat down. His grey eyes were a little too inviting, and I actually began flirting mindlessly with the stranger. He was quite forward, and it borderlined uncomfortable, but I went along with. I felt safe with my crew and captain as well as the Marie crew and Phil only ten feet from me, so I continued half-heartedly flirting with him. He bought me several shots of tequila, which was water to me.

"**So, tell me**," the man I learned was named Max Diablo. "**What's a pretty girl like you doing on a crab boat**?" Lucky for me, I had given the fake name of April Harris. _What? I couldn't think of a better last name?_

I blushed and placed my hand on his shoulder, "**Didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk to strangers**?" I chuckled and quickly pulled my hand away as an evil grin graced his scruffy face.

"**Yes, but she never told me not to pick them up, take them back to my room and make them scream my name all night long**." He retorted and I felt several alarms go off in my head.

"**Well, I better get back to my crew**," I quickly retorted trying my best to keep my voice even and calm.

"**I don't think so**," He replied and finished the rest of his beer. "**You owe me for those shots, and I don't take cash as payment**." He pulled my arm and I tried to scream in protest, but he looked at me and muttered roughly in my ear. "**You so much as scream and I'll make sure you never forget tonight**."

My brain was screaming and I wished that I hadn't followed listened to my horny hormones and talked to this guy. Damn my hormones to hell. _God, please make this go quick_.

We left the Elbow Room and I tasted the cool night air before he roughly kissed my cheek. He pulled into the alley way, I winced as he held my arm so tight, I felt a bruise forming, his other hand pulling my purple blond wavy mess of hair. I closed my eyes while his lips were slobbering on my cheek and then they were gone. The sound of a fist connecting with skin and a loud thud filled my ears. Too frightened to opened my eyes, but too stubborn to admit that I was scared I clenched my fists and bit my lip so hard I tasted blood. Then, another pair of lips were at my ear, breath tickling the tiny hairs there.

"**It's over, you can open your eyes, Violet**," Jake's voice filled my ears, my name melting on his tongue like butter and then his lips connected my left temple.

I slowly opened one eye at a time to find Jake's hazels staring back at me, face inches from mine, breath mixing with mine, pheromones melding with mine. I didn't speak but simply leaned into his lips and let the soft moans I accidently let escape do all the talking. Jake Harris was so hard to ignore when I was this hot for him. Hoping he didn't hear the moans that left my throat, he chuckled in response and pushed me against the brick wall and held my hands above my head with one hand while the other explored the side of my torso, fingers often peaking under the hem of my shirt, teasing the skin there into goose bumps. _I was so fucked._

-Bryrony's Point of View-

Being with the crew of the Northwestern and my own crew was actually fun. I began to open up more, laugh more, offer up more as far as conversation went. They were making me come out of that shell I lived in and I found it didn't actually bother me that much. I didn't mind the talking, it came easily when I was them. Before, I didn't talk for the simple fact I never found I had anything valuable to offer up. Why say something when it really has no meaning? Here, with the guys, I found it didn't matter.

As Sig, Phil, and Edgar discussed crab numbers, I found myself going back to what had happened earlier, before Edgar and I had come into the Elbow Room. Edgar had kissed me, he'd really kissed me. Part of me wished I had let it carry on a little longer, but the other half of me was glad I had ended it where I had. I didn't do relationships, not really. I didn't do one night stands, or friends with benefits either. I'd been engaged once, thought everything was perfect, until he ended things. It scarred me and made me afraid to ever get close to another guy like that again. I could be friends, but it would never go past that; I wouldn't let it.

As I watched Edgar, I began to think about him in that way. He didn't seem like the type to love a girl and leave her. He was genuine in everything he did, at least that's what I had heard. Would a relationship with a guy on a rivalry boat be such a good idea? Would it even go anywhere? I didn't want to put my time in effort into something that would ultimately end. This made me think of Violet, she was so carefree in everything she did. She took risks, so different from me. I didn't do that, I was much to afraid for that. I chuckled to myself, I was working on the fucking Bering Sea and I was scared of a possible relationship with a guy. That was a little messed up.

Edgar looked at me, grinning as he turned away from Sig and Phil. "**Hey Red**," he said.

"**Yeah**?" I asked, toying with the cigarette I had just lit.

"**Want to get out of here**?"

I thought about this for a few seconds. It was time to let the past go. Even if things didn't exactly work out with the man at my side, at least I would have gained a friend, right? I nodded and slid out of my chair, grabbing the bottle of beer I had by the neck. We walked side by side until we reached the door of the pub. He opened it for me with a smile and I exited, quickly followed by him. We walked in silence as he took a drink from the beer he'd brought along, and I puffed away at my cigarette.

He stopped after a minute and turned to face me, "**I'm sorry**."

"**For what**?" I wondered, already fearing the worst.

It was as if he could sense my rising panic as one of his hands found the side of my face. It immediately worked in calming me down. How did he do that? It was as if he knew me and just how to calm me.

"**For kissing you earlier**," he said as he lowered his hand. He tossed his now empty bottle of beer into a nearby garbage can. Then he was biting his nails and my heart started to beat just a bit faster. It was amazing how something so simple could be such a turn on.

I wasn't sure what to say to this. I wasn't upset with him, I was just scared. How could I tell him that? I didn't exactly want to, was the thing. I didn't want him to feel pity for me or anything like that. I decided, for now, to keep that bit a secret from him. "**Why are you sorry**?"

Now it was his turn to be still. He lowered his hand and took the nearly extinguished cigarette from my hand, tossing it to the ground and burying it into the earth. "**I don't want to be forward with you, like that, anyway. I couldn't help myself**."

What was he saying? He wanted to take things slow but he couldn't stop himself from kissing me? Did that even make sense? I found myself not able to care. He made me want to tear down all of the walls I had built up, to just let myself go and start from scratch. For once, I allowed myself to move on impulse, deciding that just for tonight, I could be someone I didn't completely recognize. I could be someone that I hadn't already predetermined to be. I reached up, an arm going around his neck, a hand going to the side of his face. I pulled him down and pressed my lips to his.

Pulling back, I noticed him grinning and I raised an eyebrow. "**I like this side of you**," he said before dragging me back to him. The funny thing was, I liked it too. Now, if only it would stick.

*Edgar's Point of View*

Her kisses tasted like a mix of cigarettes, apples and a hint of mint. _I loved apples_. This woman was turning out to be the perfect woman for me, and yet I could tell she had a little problem with trusting me, like I'd just be some one night stand kind of guy. If she only knew that I didn't believe in one night stands.

She showered tiny kisses behind my ears an down my neck while on the dock of Dutch in the serene dark. She trusted me in the dark, and that made me wonder what had happened to her to make her like this.

"**Would you like to see the Northwestern**?" I muttered into the night air. She looked up at me and her hazels sparkled in the moonlight.

"**I'd love to, Edgar**," She mused while her hand found mine and our fingered locked together. "**Excuse me, I mean **_**deck boss**_." I smirked and led her to the gangplank of the Northwestern. With a quick hop over, I helped her over the three foot wide gap between the dock and the deck.

"**So, here we have the deck, I'm sure you know what one of these looks like, ma'am**," I mused proudly about my boat. She did her best to 'ohhh' and 'ahhh' at the perfect moments.

We walked to the ready room and down into the galley and she spoke, "**So, let me guess, you eat here**?" She laughed and my heart skipped a beat.

"**Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner**!" I chuckled and pulled the front of her 'Marie hoodie towards me. Our noses barely touching, while her breath hit my face. "**So**," I whispered. "**What's a guy like me have to do, to get a shot with a woman like you**?"

Bryrony blushed and closed her eyes while leaning into me. Her lips at my ear, brushing the skin there. Her breath sending shivers down my spine. "**I'm complicated, you shouldn't waste your heart on me**."

I looked at her as she pulled back from my ear and stared at her, not angry just speechless. "**Good thing I prefer complicated, Bryrony**."

She pulled away from me completely and I knew I had struck a sour note. "**Show me the wheelhouse**?" Was all she managed to reply with.

I let my head fall and turned on my heel to the stairs of the wheelhouse. She silently followed behind me up the stairs and into the wheelhouse and Sig's throne.

I couldn't take the silence anymore so I opened my mouth to speak, but before I could her lips were on mine and her hands found their way to my hair. Her body molded to mine as our tongues danced in the wheelhouse.

I felt my heartbeat quicken with each flick of her tongue across my bottom lip and then she pulled away, "**I'm sorry**," She turned around, "**I can't do this right now**."

"**Who made you like this? Who do I have to kill**?" I replied and pulled her to me.

"**It's a long story, Edgar**," She whispered into my chest.

I pulled her chin up so she could look into my eyes and I replied, "**I'd wait a thousand years to have a shot with you**."

-Jake's Point of View-

I wasn't sure who was more into the moment, me or Violet. Her hands were in my hair, lips on mine, my hands on her hips; it was nearly enough. Being me, I needed more. I had a feeling she wouldn't resist and I prayed to God she wouldn't. I didn't think I'd be able to take it if she pushed me away. There was something about her that was so intoxicating, it was almost magic. I'm pretty sure I need to stop hanging out with Bryrony, she's having a negative effect on my manly thinking process.

"**Come on**," I whispered as I took her hand and led her back to the Cornelia Marie. For what was next, I'd rather not be in public. Though, if that was what Violet was into, I found myself thinking it might not be such a bad idea.

She let me lead her, her hand clasped in mine. I think I liked this a little more then I probably should have. It was a simple action but for some reason, it felt different. Thinking about this made my head hurt. I helped her onto the boat, though she tried to do it on her own. I could see the independent side of her coming out just then and I was kind of turned on by that.

"**I got it, Jake**," she said and hopped aboard the deck. I shook my head but quickly followed behind her.

Flashbacks from the first night we met were again wreaking havoc in my head. When we entered the ready room, it came toppling down on me like a ton of bricks. I had her up against the wall in a matter of seconds, fingers laced with mine above her head once more. Before I realized it, she had my back to the wall, leaning against me. This was a change, one I actually liked. Looking down at her, I could see the glint of lust in her eyes and I was pretty sure it was reflected back in mine.

Her lips found mine and fireworks were going off once more. I did what I could to extinguish them though, it was just a bet, I reminded myself. This is only one part in getting Violet Fischer to fall in love with me, that's all this is. Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Harris. Her taste was intoxicating, even I had to admit this. It was something that was so uniquely Violet, something I found myself wanting to bottle up and save just for my own personal uses, whatever they might be. Christ, I was sounding like such a girl.

"**Where's your room**?" she questioned, pulling back from me. "**Wait, don't tell me. I think I'd rather find it by myself**." With that, she let me go and turned to enter the galley. She looked around, and I could see the wheels turning in that quick witted mind of hers. To my surprise, she chose the right door. Opening it up, she leaned against the back of it, grin on her lips. "**Ta da**!" she said before entering the room, leaving me out in the galley.

I followed her in, noticing the room was a little messy. It was mainly mine and Josh's stuff that was tossed around. Bry tended to keep all her stuff on her bunk or in her duffel bag. Thinking about the pair made me really hoped they wouldn't be coming back anytime soon. That would just be awkward and I'm pretty sure they'd both be kind of disgusted. Then again, I bet the two were up to their own brand of dirty deeds. I was more sure Bryrony was up to something similar with Edgar, after all, he was the man I was in a bet against.

I watched as Violet climbed up into my bunk, laying back and looking down at me. I watched her for a few seconds, admiring her and all her beauty. Then her fingers were unzipping the jacket she had worn, white v-neck shirt becoming apparent. Jesus, I was really going down. I used my fingers to pull my shirt up and over my head, throwing it up into the bunk with her. She laughed before throwing it back down on the floor. Her finger raised, curling it toward her in a 'come here' type of motion.

"**Yes ma'am**," I said with a grin. I raised myself into my bunk and settled in on top of the woman. Her fingers trailed over my chest, causing me to twitch in the slightest of ways. Then her fingers were at the buckle of my belt and I gave her a questioning look, she merely answered by using her other hand to lower my head to her and kissing me deeply, her other hand working the belt through the loops.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: We do not own DEADLIEST CATCH or any other DC stuff, except Violet and Bryrony. **

_A/N: This story was co-written by imma1pirate1argh and NicoleVonDee. Please review for the next chapter. We want to hear that you think! XO_

**Chapter Five**

*Violet's Point of View*

"**Fish? Fiiiish**?" Northwestern Jake's voice filled my head. "**Fish**!" I was lost in my thoughts of the previous night on the Marie. "**Boss, she's got Bering Sea dementia already**!"He looked at Edgar who looked up at the wheelhouse with a smile who pointed to me.

"**GOLDFISH WAKE UP**!" Sig yelled over the hailer, "**We've got pots coming up**." My attention turned from my thoughts to the wheelhouse and I sneered in Sig's direction. "**Thatta girl**." He chuckled as I filled yet another blue mesh bag with herring guts. "**Wouldn't want our precious little Goldfish to get hurt on the big scary** **boat**."

"**Fuck off, Sig. I know where you sleep, remember**?" I retorted playfully.

"**Where were you**?" Jake questioned at my side, filling another bag. He lit a cigarette and blew the smoke away from me. _God, I loved the smell of the first drag of a cigarette. I loved it so much, it turned me on._ It's weird how a simple smell can make your insides turn to mush.

I chuckled, blushed and replied, "**A** **million miles away in Violet Land**."

"**You need to be on the Northwestern**," Edgar retorted. "**Not some ga ga made up mushy land**." He smiled evily and worked the crane that was hoisting up a pot to the launcher. "**What were you thinking about anyway? A certain young handsome deckhand**?"

I looked at him and glared, "**I have no idea what you are talking about Edgar. Maybe the sea is getting to you**."

"**Let me refresh your memory, Fish**," He retorted and let got of the crane levers. "**Oh Jake, I love you Jake, marry me Jake**." He stuck his finger in his mouth as to signal throwing up.

I shot him a glare and replied with my hand on my hip, "**It's perfectly normal what we did. I'm a girl, he's a guy. Oddly, I trust him and shit kind of just happened**." I smiled while reminiscing about the previous evening with Jake. It was a mix of sweat, whiskey and the sea.

Matt looked at me while waiting for Sig to announce the next pot, "**Aren't you girls supposed to be clingy after fucking us**?"

I looked at Matt while shaking my head, "**Not really. I left this morning before he could wake up**." Jake laughed beside me and nudged me in the side. "**Plus, a friend with benefits is a much better for me. That way I don't have to get attached**."

"**Last pot**!" Sig yelled over the hailer and matt threw the hook. "**Goldfish, I need to see you, now**!"

"**Uh oh, you're in trouble with boss man**," Matt chuckled and Edgar smirked.

I quickly ran to the ready room, pulled off my rain gear and extra hoodie and boots and jogged up the stairs to the Sig's Wheelhouse. He didn't speak at first, but then looked at me, "**Phil radioed for you**." He sighed but then cracked a smile. "**You're in trouble**." He sang and handed me the radio phone. "**Keep an eye on the water, try not to hit anything**." He added and left his throne to walk down into the galley. "**Oh and Fish**?" He called just before leaving the wheelhouse.

"**Hmm**?" I looked at him and cocked my head to the side a little bit.

"**You did good out there today. I'm proud to call you a greenhorn, your dad would be proud**." He replied but left before I could say anything back.

I held the receiver to my ear and mumbled a quick, "**Hello**?"

"**Goldfish? What in the name of Christ did you do to Jake**?" Phil retorted, a smile evident in his tone. "**He's slower than Josh when he was a greenhorn**."

"**God, Phil**!" I hissed. "**It's called friends with benefits. You wouldn't be doing this is Josh brought some girl onto the Marie. We fucked. A lot. And we liked it. And I'll continue to rape the hell out of him every time we're in port**." I snarled shook my head. "**He's 23, for the love of Christ! And I'm not a baby. I can handle my sex life by myself thank you**."

"**You like him huh**?" Phil muttered after a long while.

"**Why? So you can tell him I want to have his babies? No, I just want to have a little fun, I'm sure you know what it's like to be out here all alone on the vast Bering Sea**." I joked and paused on a roll. "**And just because I dream about him and think about him constantly doesn't mean I like him**."

"**I knew it**," He chuckled and paused talking away from the phone. "_**See, I told you she liked you.**_" Little did I know that Jake was listening to the entire conversation. _Fucking kill me now. _

-Bryrony's Point of View-

It felt good to be back on the Bering Sea. Being stuck at port hadn't been fun. Alright, maybe it had a bit but we weren't making money and that wasn't helping anyone. We were near our pots, the buoys we had thrown into the water days earlier could be seen sticking out of the sea.

"**First one's up**," Phil called over the hailer.

I shook my head as I watched Jake ready the hook. As soon as it was close enough, he tossed it out, immediately bringing the excess rope back onto the boat. He threw the rope through the block and minutes later we were hauling in a full pot of crab. I helped to clean out the pot before grabbing my bait bags and climbing into the pot, clipping them just above my head.

Once that was finished, I went to help out sorting the crab. I had been quiet today, something that didn't happen very often anymore, not after I had opened up to the people I was working and living with. I spent a lot of my down time thinking about what had happened between myself and Edgar. It felt so much like a dream. We hadn't spent very much time together after he showed me around the wheelhouse. He walked me back to my boat and told me he'd see me around, that had been it. I'm not even sure what I was looking for him to do, he'd said more then enough.

Josh nudged me and I turned my head to look at him. "**You okay**?"

I only nodded and went back to sorting the crab we had caught. I gave my number to Jake before letting him add all of our counts and giving the total to his dad. I swore I'd talk to Josh later, tell him what had happened. I just wanted to think about it first, figure out if it had all be real.

The hours seemed to pass by slowly; every pot we hauled up, ever pot I baited, every number called out, it seemed to take forever. Finally, after twenty-four hour day, we called it and headed in. I shed my rain gear, hanging my things on the hooks before heading into the galley. A few minutes later, I laid on my bed in dry clothing and one of Josh's hooded sweatshirts.

"**What's the deal, Red**?" I heard Josh say as he slid in beside me. I hadn't even heard the door open.

"**Nothing. Why**?" I asked.

He shook his head, already knowing me better then that. "**Come on. You've been out in your own world all day. Something must be going on**."

It was this kind of thing that made me wish Violet was around. I could talk to her about this, but talking to Josh about this could be kind of weird. What the hell. I sat up, looking down at Josh. I trusted Josh, I did. Why shouldn't I be able to confide in him like I did Violet? "**I was engaged, once. Everything was going fine at least, that's what I had thought. Next thing I know, he's ending things and asking for his ring back. Kind of ruined me, you know? I don't sleep around, I don't date, and I couldn't after that**."

Josh gave me a small apologetic smile, but didn't say the two words I couldn't stand, 'I'm sorry'. I wasn't telling this to make him feel sorry for me, he wanted to know the truth of why I had been off all day, and here it was. "**I have a feeling Edgar has something to do with how you've been**?" he asked.

"**Yeah, it does. I could see myself being with him, I really could. I just, I can't risk that heartbreak again, you know**?" I ran a hand through my hair and closed my eyes. This was ridiculous. I wasn't here to get into a relationship or even think about one. I was here to do my job, to get paid, that was it. "**It's not important. I shouldn't even be thinking about this, especially out here. Letting myself day dream can get someone hurt or you know, get myself hurt**."

The man wrapped an arm around me as I rested my head on his shoulder. "**This is important though, Bry, it is**."

I shook my head. That wasn't what was bothering me. I didn't want to like Edgar Hansen, I didn't. I wanted to forget about him, forget about whatever could happen. I wasn't ready, but he had said he would wait for me. Did I really want him to wait for a mess like me? I wasn't sure what to say now so I stayed silent, watching as Josh lit a cigarette. He passed it to me and I smiled gratefully at him. I inhaled, holding it in for a second before exhaling.

We sat in silence, unsure of what to say or do not. Thankfully, it was broken by Jake rushing in. "**I've got wheel watch and Vi wants to talk to you, Bry**."

Violet? What was he talking about? "**Okay**?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: We do not own DEADLIEST CATCH or any other DC stuff, except Violet and Bryrony. **

_A/N: This story was co-written by imma1pirate1argh and NicoleVonDee. Please review for the next chapter. We want to hear that you think! XO_

**Chapter Six**

-Bryrony's Point of View-

"**A toast to good crab, and the first part of the season**." Phil's voice echoed throughout the usually loud room. The surrounding crews of the Northwestern, the Time Bandit, the Wizard, the Cornelia Marie and the Incentive laughed, but suddenly went quiet when Violet and I entered the room.

I could hear crickets chirping and feel my cheeks burning with embarrassment as we made our way through the full Elbow Room. Chatter started up as soon as we had found our seats. I couldn't believe this was happening. Violet had made me dress up. I didn't dress up, very often. Here I was, orange dress and black heels in place. I felt so out of place, so uncomfortable. I picked at my dress and played with my hair as I sat next to Josh. I was intentionally avoiding Edgar, not wanting him to see me like this.

Josh raised and eyebrow and I shook my head. "**Violet made me do this. I look ridiculous**,"I ran my fingers through my hair. I wasn't sure how much longer I could do this. I wanted my jeans and my hoodie, they would make me feel better. Josh surprised me by taking my hand and shaking his head.

"**You look good, don't worry**." He let me go before putting an arm around my shoulders, helping me to instantly calm down. Josh ordered a round of shots for us and a couple of beers. "**Besides, I think some one's already noticing you**," he said, nodding his head in Edgar's direction.

I chanced a glance through a curtain of my red hair to see that he was, in fact, staring at me. I offered a small smile but turned back to observe Violet, mingling with members of various boats. She was such a social butterfly, unlike myself. I liked being on my own, but Vi? She thrived in social situations and I loved her for that. Apparently, someone else loved that about her as well. Jake Harris had not taken his eyes of the blond-purple haired woman I called my best friend.

I shook my head, it was amazing how different I felt sitting here, dressed up like this. I was out of my element but, at the same time, felt like a completely different person. It was odd what dressing up could do for your mentality. I stood up from my chair, deciding I needed something a little stronger. "**Whiskey sour, please**," I said to the bartender. Alright, maybe it wasn't that much stronger but it was my favorite drink.

I turned around as I got my drink, letting my back touch the cool wood of the bar. I crossed my legs at the ankle, an arm thrown across my waist as I observed the people in the bar. Everyone was smiling and having fun, forgetting that in just two days they would be heading back out to the Bering Sea for another month of fishing for King Crab. I felt eyes on me and turned my head, once again Edgar was staring at me. Tentatively, I smiled again. I really needed to let go tonight. I didn't want to be like this, not tonight. Tonight would be different; I was determined to make it so.

*Violet's Point of View*

As I entered the Elbow Room in my tight black ruffled tea party dress, following behind Bryrony in her orange knee length dress, the entire pub hushed. _God, I loved making an entrance_. The chatter soon started up as we made our way through the filled pub. Bryrony immediately sat down next to Josh and I could tell she was feeling quite uncomfortable. _She hated dresses because she didn't like the attention_. Fuck, I'd go naked if it meant all eyes would be on me. I think that's why we complimented each other as best friends.

"**Well**," Sig muttered while talking a sip of his Whiskey Sour. "**You clean up nice for a girl**."

"**You should see me when I'm naked**," I retorted and smirked in Jake's staring direction. "**I look much better without my clothes, ask Jake**." The men's eyes got wide and Jake's mouth was left wide open. The brunette man blushed and took a long sip of his beer. The men laughed and I added, "**Plus, this is a celebration, right? Me and Bry decided we should look nice. Okay, I decided we should look nice**."

Captain Sig pat the seat between him and Phil and I took a seat while looking around the table at Sig, Jake, Josh, Bryrony, Andy, Jonathan, Jake Anderson and Phil. "**So, who wants to buy me a drink? I'll be your best friend forever **. . ." I was cut off by Bry.

"**Hey, what about me**?" She looked at me with her famous puppy dog eyes and added. "**I'm your best friend**."

"**Oh right, I'll be your best friend after Bry**," I smiled and the men laughed.

"**What'll it be tonight, Fish**?" Sig asked and motioned for the waitress.

"**My favorite, please**," I smiled angelically while folding my hands as if I was pleading.

"**We'll have a bottle of Wiskey, please**," Sig muttered to the waitress and her eyes got wide. "**Yes, the whole bottle. Our tough greenhorn will drink it like water**." He said proudly, an obvious jibe at Phil.

She left and returned with the bottle and several shot glasses. I carefully poured a shot for everyone and winked at Jake as he drank the amber liquid down. The men got into their own conversations, and I felt like mixing things up a little.

"**So Edgar**," I mused as I set my glass down. "**Tell the world how much you love** . . ." I was stopped again.

"**FISH**!" He snarled and grit his teeth.

"**Whoa, relax old man. I was going to say a double season**." I paused. "**But what were you thinking about**." I eyed Bry. "**Or who I should say**." He eyed me and rolled his eyes, while I mouthed. "**Talk to her**!" Jake was the only one who saw this, but he cracked a smile. "**I'm going to use the restroom, I'll be right back**." I left my seat and walked over to Edgar. "**If you're not dry humping her by the time I get back, I'll make sure it happens tonight. You want to win the bet, right**?" His eyes went wide and he looked at me incredulously.

"**How did you know about the bet**?" Edgar retorted quickly. I looked and him and motioned as if I was locking up my lips and throwing away the key. I left the table, but not before hearing…

"_**Damnit Jake**_!"

-Jake's Point of View-

I had been watching her since she had come into the Elbow Room with Bryrony. They both looked amazing. Bry looked uncomfortable while Violet looked in her element. Then again, the woman never looked anything but comfortable and carefree. I think that was one of the things I liked about her.

Turning my head, I caught Edgar looking at Bryrony. They hadn't really looked at each other, let alone spoke a single word. I shook my head, what was going on with them? It was funny how different we were as couple. Violet and I could talk and be together and interact so easily, Bryrony and Jake? Not so much. Already I was counting on the older man to lose for that simple fact.

I took a shot from Sig and nodded my head in thanks. I downed it before looking around the pub. There were only members from the various boats in tonight and I was kind of glad for that. It was nice when we all got to hang out and just relax on dry land. These were my favorite days, apart from pulling up full pots of King or Opilio crab.

I listened as Violet seemed to give Edgar a hard time, she was lucky Bry wasn't listening. The poor woman would have blushed cherry red, not that didn't do that half the time she was even remotely close to Edgar anyway. Then Edgar was yelling my name and I was so not down to have him yell at me for something. I shot up and headed for the bathroom.

I found the blond-purple haired woman leaning against a wall, as if expecting me. I grinned as I hovered over her, hands going to either side of her. "**What are you doing**?" I asked.

"**Waiting for you**," she answered, sly smile in place.

Yeah, she definitely knew I had been headed her way. Damn woman had practically be silently beckoning me. I shook my head before kissing her red lips. "**I have an idea**?"

She raised an eyebrow, curiosity brimming in those perfect emerald eyes. "**What's that**?"

"**We play poker**," I said, grinning broadly.

"**Regular poker**?" she asked.

"**No. Strip poker**."

"**Jacob Harris, you're a genius**," the woman said, mischievous glint in her eyes. This was why we were made for each other. I didn't know what she had planned, but I know whatever it was, it would be amazing. "**You, me, Bry, and Edgar**."

"**I'll go get Bry**."

I stopped her, hand resting on her hip as the other trapped her against the wall. "**Oh, no. I'm not done with you just yet**." I pressed my lips against hers once more. Her arms locked around my neck, fingers playing with the ends of my hair.

As she pulled away, I let out a groan. "**I'll make you a deal, you win, we go back and do whatever you want. If I win, we get to do whatever I want**," she suggested.

I thought about this for a minute. Chances were we both wanted the same thing, then again, we were two different people with two different ways of doing things. This could be interesting. "**Alright, deal**."

"**Am I allowed to go get Bry now? Or are we not finished yet**?"

I shook my head before seeking out her lips once more.

*Edgar's Point of View*

I saw Bryrony enter the Elbow Room, and I don't know whether it was the dress, or the amount of skin she was showing, but I got hard. I couldn't help it. It was like all the blood in my entire body was rushing to my other head and she was walking closer to us. _Bad crab fishing, no cigarettes, _I tried to rid myself of the growing problem in my jeans, but I couldn't stop it.

"**So, how's the greenhorn been**?" Phil asked me and that about did the trick. I could never think about Goldfish that way. She was like a little sister to me. I silently thanked Phil as I replied, "**She's been good. What about you? Keeping Red in line**?"

Phil chuckled and replied, "**Well, she's a hard worker. Always does what she's told. If only Ding and Dong would learn from her. I'm proud as hell to have her on my boat**."

I looked and smiled in her direction. Her tanned skin glistened under the smoky haze of lights. Remind me to thank Violet for making her wear that dress.

"**So**," I looked at Bryrony who was interrupted and immediately stooped talking to Jonathan. "**Are you excited to be on land for the next 48 hours**."

"**Really Edgar? You're making small talk**?" She retorted while twirling a piece of red hair around her forefinger.

"**Right**," I felt my face get hot as she left her seat next to Josh and sat next to me. "**Ahem**." I cleared my throat. "**Why is it like this? What made this so awkward**?" I muttered just loud enough her to hear while I nursed my beer.

She looked into my eyes and I felt her palm rest on my knee and then it happened again. The aching feeling in my jeans. This was some sort of payback for giving Fish a hard time about Jake.

"**Let's not make this awkward anymore, okay**," She leaned in and whispered in my ear, breath and lips tickling the skin there. "**We're two grown adults**."

Something else was grown, and I felt my cheeks burn as her hand moved higher up my leg. I almost lost it right there, but Violet's voice filled my head.

"**We're going to get out of here**." She mused while holding Jake's hand tightly. "**And you're coming with us**." I didn't move as Bryrony's palm left my leg and she stood up from her stool, beckoning me with her hand. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

I looked down and felt Violet's eyes follow to the problematic bulge that was quite prominent in the material. "**Ohhhh**." She quickly blushed but then whispered in my ear, "**Think about Captain Phil in an extra small Speedo**." It worked instantly, and I let go of my breath.

I nodded a thank you and left the stool to hear Jake looking at Fish in a rather awkward way, "**My dad**," Jake snarled playfully. "**A Speedo? Really Violet**?"

We made our way to the door and all Violet replied with was, "**What? I'd do him. He's a hot old man. He probably needs a thrill once in awhile**."

"**I'm not sharing you with my dad. That's just wrong on so many different levels**," Jake chuckled and we left the Elbow Room.

-Bryrony's Point of View-

I cannot believe what just happened. My cheeks burned red as Violet pulled me to the side, handing me a bottle of Hennessey. "**What's this for**?"

"**You're going to need a little liquid courage**," Violet said with a wicked grin. Oh Jesus, I don't even want to know.

I downed half of the bottle, trying not to gag the entire time. This stuff was disgusting. I didn't want the rest but Violet told me to drink up, it would help. By the time I was finished, I could just barely walk a straight line. I couldn't imagine what would happen when the alcohol fully took a hold of me. With a grin, my best friend left me to catch up with Jake as I turned to look for Edgar.

He was standing to the side, watching the water in the dock. "**Hey**," I said, alright knowing a hint of a slur tainting my voice. Damn. I had to pull it together.

Edgar grinned as he took my hand. "**What was that earlier**?"

"**In the pub**?"

He looked down at me, giving me that look. "**You know exactly what I'm talking about, Red**."

"**Yeah, I do**," I said, not able to deny that. "**I'm done playing games. I don't want anymore games**."

"**You do know we're playing poker, right**?" I shot him a look and he just grinned down at me. "**So, what are you saying**?"

What was I saying? I wanted Edgar, it was a simple as that. My alcohol induced way of thinking was making this more and more clear. It didn't matter anymore. If he hurt me, he hurt me. I would deal with the pain, just like I dealt with the break up. Fuck it. "**I'm saying I want you, Edgar**." My hand reached up, going to the back of his neck pulling him down to me. Our lips connected and I felt that same rush as the very first time.

"**Red, I'm right here**," he mumbled against my lips.

We separated, though our fingers stayed locked together. It was a relatively short walk to the hotel and before we knew it, we were all sitting around the table, shot glasses full of tequila in hand.

"**I've never kissed a girl**," Violet started with a grin. Me, Edgar, Violet, and Jake all took a shot.

Jake eyed us, and I could already see the question forming in his mind. "**No, Jake. Vi and I have not kissed. Two separate instances, two different ages**." Everyone laughed and shook their heads. "**Alright, I've never gone skinny dipping**."

This time, Violet, Edgar, and Jake all took a shot. I was surprised that Edgar had done this one and he only shot me a small grin when I looked at him. "**I've never been engaged**." I was the only one to drink and I could feel Edgar's eyes on me the whole time.

"**It was a long time ago**," I said softly. This wasn't the time, though I could see the surprise and many questions in his brown eyes. "**He left me**." This would have to be enough for now.

"**I've never eaten duck**." Everyone laughed at Jake's statement and his way of breaking the somewhat tense atmosphere. Edgar was the only one to drink and for some reason, that was not surprising.

The game went on for a while like this, the questions ranging from serious to humorous. Soon, Jake was getting to his feet and taking the glasses from us. "**It's time to get down to the main event**," he announced, pulling out a deck of cards.

_Shit. I was no good a poker, at all._

*Violet's Point of View*

Jake shuffled the cards as the four of us settled on the king sized bed Bryrony and I would share to sleep in, much to Jake and Edgar's perverted minds, we weren't going to be spooning.

"**Alright**," Jake began while dealing out five cards to the four of us. "**The game is five card draw. Deuces are wild**." He looked at Bryrony who gave a confused look. "**Deuces are twos, ladies**." She smiled and nodded while taking another swig of the pint of Hennessey I had given her earlier. "**So it's guys on girls. First one to full frontal looses**." He paused while smirking at me. "**Which leaves you ladies to an advantage**," He added while everyone pulled their cards up off the bed. "**With that said, anti up**." He mused and pulled off his hoodie. Edgar followed while Bry and I looked at each other smiling. She and I took off our heels and placed them in the center of the bed along with Edgar and Jake's black hoodies.

The game began and we started passing around cards and such, and soon enough Edgar yelled, "**Call 'em**." We all placed our card face up so everyone could see, and all I heard was a gasp from Jake.

"**Aww, you're kidding me**!" He hissed playfully and I laughed while Bry chuckled. We had won the first hand.

"**Alright**," Bry and I slapped each other's hand. "**Take 'em off boys**." I mused and watched Jake pout while taking off his plain white v-neck t-shirt while Edgar pulled off his black t-shirt and threw it down in the middle pile. Bryrony just blushed and I could see her eyes trace the planes of his tanned sculpted chest decorated with tiny, miniscule hairs. He had the body of a crab fisherman, just like Jake.

Edgar dealt the second hand and we began again, this time, Bry and I lost the bet. I looked at her and blushed as I hoped off the bed and unzipped the back of my dress while Bryrony pulled off Edgar's jacket. _Cheater,_ I thought silently and felt Jake's eyes on me as the dress pooled around my ankles. I casually tossed it in the center of the bed and sat back down with a shiver. "**Remind me next time that when we play strip poker to wear as much clothing as possible**."

"**Shut up, Violet**," Bry chuckled. "**You'd rather walk around naked than wear clothing any day**."

I nodded and looked in Jake's direction as his eyes grew wide. He dealt the next hand and luckily the boys lost. Two sets of ripped jeans found their way to the middle of the bed. Bry was blushing crimson and I chuckled along with Jake as I motioned to Edgar staring at Bry.

"**Soooo**," Jake interrupted the silence and getting up from off the bed. "**We're gonna go to the Marie. You two kids have fun tonight**." He gathered up our clothing and we quickly pulled everything back on. He then pulled a small orange square from his pocket and threw it at Edgar.

Edgar eyed the orange package with the bright capital letters _T-R-O-J-A-N_ on then and his eyes got wide. "**Be safe, love birds**." I giggled and shut the door behind me only to feel Jake's lips at my ear his staggered breath tickling the skin there.

"**I'm gonna getcha good**." He whispered and every nerve in my body was awakened.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: We do not own DEADLIEST CATCH or any other DC stuff, except Violet and Bryrony. **

_A/N: This story was co-written by imma1pirate1argh and NicoleVonDee. Please review for the next chapter. We want to hear that you think! XO  
_

_A/N2: I apologize for not updating. imma1pirate1argh was in no condition to update, she was sick and I was not healthy as well, plus I was out of town last week. It feels amazing to write again, and we didn't want to give you guys a half-assed chapter. We are so proud of this chapter, please review for chapter eight. It should be amazing, and out by late tomorrow night. EXCITING!!! Love you all!!!11!!!one!_

**Chapter Seven**

*Violet's Point of View*

I awoke to the annoying seagulls squawking their varied form of a wakeup call, and the slow even breathing of Jake while he rested his head on my chest. As if on queue, he opened his beautiful hazel eyes one at a time, stretched and pulled his arm around my waist.

"**G'morning**," He nuzzled my neck while whispering into the skin there.

"**Good morning, Mr. Harris**." I replied and reminisced about the previous night's rendezvous. I felt him smile against my smooth porcelain skin. I tired to hide the blush in my cheeks as he pulled himself to rest on his elbows.

"**Christ, you're beautiful in the morning**," He smiled down at me, and I couldn't help but pull my left hand over my eyes and cheeks to cover the fire burning at them. I moved two of my fingers to create a small slit, so I could see the smirk that played at Jake's lips.

"**Shut up, no compliments before breakfast**," I teased and elbowed his side. "**Plus, I probably look hideous, and** . . ." I felt his cool finger resting on my lips as if to shush me.

"**You look amazing**," He added while lifting the thin sheet that covered our bodies. "**And I haven't seen that beauty mark**." He snuck his hand under the covers and rested it on my stomach, only to trace circles around the tiny brown beauty mark two inches below my belly button. "**In like six hours**." I had no idea why the damned spot meant so much to him, but I got an idea when I started to get horny all over again.

"**That's not allowed**!" I yelled in protest and pulled his hand out from under the covers. "**You aren't allowed to turn me on so early in the morning. Only I'm allowed to do that, remember I've still got to take the walk of shame**."

His lips instantly attached to mine, and hungrily kissed me, "**When you walk off the Marie in that**," He pointed to the crinkled dress that decorated the floor of his stateroom. "**It won't be the walk of shame**." He paused and added. "**In fact, I think you'll get applause**."

I looked at him and pulled away from his face, "**Why**?"

"**Because, Violet**," He retorted and pulled a stray piece of purple hair from my face. "**No one is allowed to bring back girls onto the boat. It's the cardinal rule of the Marie**." He looked at me with a smile and I couldn't help but look at him while my eyebrows furrowed together.

"**Well, how come I'm allowed? Hmm**?" I replied with a look that even a mother wouldn't love.

"**Because**," He paused again and looked up at me while gulping. "**Because, I . . . I love you**." My stomach went into a monkey knot and I felt bile rising up in my throat.

"**You what?!?!?**" I screamed and sat straight up in bed to look at him, anger welling up in me.

"**I love you, Violet**." He replied and I jumped down off the bunk bed, butt naked, angry tears welling up in my emerald green eyes. I began pulling on my underwear and fasten my bra only to pull on Jake's sweats and hoodie. "**What are you doing**?" He finally got the message as I pulled my blond and purple wavy mess of hair into a pony tail.

I felt several tears stain my rosy cheeks. "**Why do you have to ruin things? Huh**?"

"**The fuck are you talking about, Violet**?" He retorted, his temper rising.

"**We were fine, just being friends with benefits and now you have to bring love into this**?" I cried out and wiped the stray tears on my cheeks. "**You can't love me. I'm not good for you**."

"**Violet, stop**!" He screamed and jumped down from the bed. "**You're perfect for me**."

"**I swear to fucking Christ, Jacob Harris, if you call me Violet one more time. It's Goldfish, it always will be Goldfish. I don't do relationships. I don't do love. And I am no longer doing you**." I retorted and left Jake before he could reply.

The chilly Alaskan air hit my lungs and burned for a good 5 seconds before they got used to the frigid morning air. I looked to the hotel next to the Elbow Room and ran as fast as my legs would carry me. Thank God I stole these sweat pants and hoodie from him. A dress would have given me frost bite in no time. I need Bry, and I needed her now.

-Bryrony's Point of View-

I wrinkled my nose as something gently rubbed against it. For a second, all was well, then it happened again. I groaned and wrinkled my noise once more. I hated waking up, I have to admit. I could feel eyes on me, and I let out a groan once more. Slowly, I opened one of my eyes and smiled slightly.

"**See, now you have to wake up, Red. You've got one eye open**," he said to me.

I shook my head and flipped on my stomach, burying my face into the pillow. I could smell him on it and I smiled. Last night played in my mind and I blushed. It had been good and perfect. His calloused fingers trailed down my back, absentmindedly making patterns. I turned my head and opened my eyes, looking at him. "**You suck**," I informed him.

He laughed as he laid on his side, putting his head on the pillow beside mine. "**That's not what you said last night**."

I could already feel my cheeks warming up. I turned onto my side so I could see him properly. "**Now I just hate you**."

"**That's too bad, because I love you**," he said, sheepish smile on his handsome face.

I stopped, staring at him. Surely he didn't mean that. There was no way. "You don't mean that," I informed him. "**I told you not to go wasting your heart on someone like me. I'm complicated and nothing but trouble**." Alright, maybe I wasn't so much the latter, but I definitely was the former. He didn't even know what had happened between me and my ex-fiance'.

He gently rested his fingers on my face, letting his thumb rub soothing circles on my cheek. "**Bry, I told you, I prefer complicated. I don't care what you think of yourself. All that matters is what I think, and I think you're perfect**."

How had I gotten so lucky? I leaned over and pressed my lips to his. After a few seconds, I pulled away and smiled at him. "**Well, I love you too, you know**," I finally replied. He grinned broadly before pulling me up onto him, our legs tangling as we lazily kissed. As much as I was up for having another go with Edgar, I just wanted to try and take thing slow. It seemed odd after what we had done, but still.

"**You ready to get up**?"

"**No particularly**," I answered.

He laughed before kissing me once more and sliding me to the side. "**I think I'm going to order breakfast. You want anything**?" he asked.

"**Banana pancakes**," I answered with a grin.

"**You're serious**?"

"**As a heart attack. Believe me, you'll try them and they'll change your life**," I told him. It was the truth. Banana pancakes were my weakness, as far as food was concerned.

He shrugged his shoulders and I threw a pillow at him. He only laughed as he picked up the phone. I rolled to my side and picked up my mobile from the bedside table. Me, being the naturally curious person I was, wanted to know how things had gone between Jake and Violet. I held down the number two and waited for it to connect.

"**Hello**," a rather masculine voice answered.

"**Jake**?" I asked, eyebrow raised. Edgar turned around, hand poised in midair, phone still in his hand.

"**What the fuck are you doing with Violet's phone? Did you go through her purse? Where's Vi**?"

"**One question at a time, Bry. First of all, it was ringing and she's not around to answer it. And yeah, I obviously went through her purse**," he said before pausing for a second. "**I was hoping you'd know**."

"**What**?"

"**She took off**," he informed me. Oh, shit.

"**What did you do**?"

"**I just told her I loved her**."

"**Oh, fuck. Why**?"

"**Because it's true**?" he answered, sounding confused. I was pretty sure he didn't realize why this was a bad thing.

"**Fuck, fuck, fuck. You're a dick**," I said to him as Edgar came back to bed, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"**Why? Because I told her I loved her**?"

"**Exactly**!"

"**How is this a bad thing**?" he asked. Yeah, he didn't understand. I ran my fingers through my red hair and looked over at Edgar. I was sure he didn't understand either.

"**Just, fuck. I'm sorry, Jake. Violet's just not a big fan of love**," I told him, though I was sure as hell not about to tell him why. "**I'll take care of it**." _Like I always did_.

*Violet's Point of View*

I climbed the stairs only to all but kick open the door after the little green light blinked green. Immediately I entered the room, fuming and balling my fists out of anger.

"**FUCK, FUCK, FUCK**!" I screamed and stomped my feet like child having a tantrum. "**Seriously? He has to bring love into this**?" I began pacing back and forth, only to have two sets of eyes on me: one concerned, the other embarrassed.

"**What happened, Sweetheart**?" Bry's soothing voice filled my rage filled head. "**Tell me everything, Sugar Plum**."She whispered softly and turned her full attention towards me.

"**Dickhead** **Jacob told me he fucking loved me this morning**." I paused to look at Bryrony and Edgar before repeating myself. "**HE TOLD ME HE LOVED ME**!" I sobbed into my hands. "**Why did he have to do that? We had such a good thing going**!" I paced back and forth, once again stomping every couple paces. "**I laid on top of him, naked, no strings attached, no love letters, nothing**." I heard Edgar stifle a chuckle and I glared at him. "**I'm serious, Edgar, I'm not the kind of girl that does love**." I stomped right up to him and noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. I saw him tugging the corner of the sheet that Bryrony was wrapped up in and so he pulled a pillow over his lap. "**Let me tell you. I tried love once, and that fucker broke my damn heart. He trampled all over it, and spit on it. Never again, will I give my heart away. NEVER**!" I spat angrily and screamed once again.

"**Calm down, hunny**," Bry spoke softly and shot a glare at Edgar for pulling the sheet. "**He is a jerk for bringing love into it. Don't be upset; be thankful that you didn't love him back**."

"**That's the thing, Bry**," I paused. "**I like him. He's fun to be around, in fact, I wish I wasn't so angry around him so we could hang out together before we go back out for the second season**." I saw the two elbowing each other so I trailed off.

She held up one finger. "**Hang on a second, Vi**." She turned to Edgar. "**What the fuck, Edgar! Seriously, I'm trying to be the good best friend and you're over here being so selfish and rude**." She sneered at him.

"**Woman**," He retorted. "**I'm naked in front of my greenhorn. Yes, I'm going to be a little selfish and rude**."

"**It's just Violet. It's not like she wants to fuck you right here and now**." Bry retorted in my favor as a blush came to my cheeks realizing Edgar really was without clothing, and only a meager pillow covered up the family jewels.

"**It's still my greenhorn**," He hissed and his eyebrows furrowed together but before she could reply I interrupted her.

"**Yeah, hi**!" I snarled. "**Remember that one time I freaked the fuck out over Jacob Harris professing his undying love for me? What the fuck is wrong with you two? Have a little compassion for the one who is really knee deep in some shit that is totally F.U.B.A.R.**!"

"**Fubar**?" Edgar questioned but was quickly shut up by Bry and my synchronized answers.

"**Fucked up beyond all reason**." We snarled together and then shared a smile.

"**If it wasn't for you and your damned bet, none of this would be happening**." I hissed in Edgar's direction. Bry looked from me to Edgar with questioning eyes. "**Oh, you didn't hear about this one, Bry**?"

"**Goldfish, knock it off or I'll have you fined!**" Edgar snarled angrily.

"**For what? Telling the truth? Fuck you**," I retorted and turned to Bryrony. "**Edgar and Jacob bet that we'd fall in love with them by the end of the season**."

"**EXCUSE ME?!?!?**" Bryrony's entire body shook from anger. "**Edgar Hansen, you better hope she is lying**."

"**Let me explain**!" Edgar cried back in desperation as Bry began dressing herself in front of me.

"**I don't want to hear your petty explanations, or excuses**." She hissed angrily and held out her arm for me to hook mine with. "**We're leaving. And you'd better be gone by the time we come back. Don't make me regret what I said to you this morning**!"

With the slam of the hotel room door and the cold air hitting my lungs, Bryrony and I left the hotel in a matter of five minutes with tears streaming down our rosy pink cheeks and mucus running from our noses. Tonight was going to be a bad night, I could just tell.

-Bryrony's Point of View-

My head hurt. Why did this kind of shit have to happen to us? We were good people, most of the time anyway. Hadn't we been fucked over enough? I was so mad, seeing red. Why had he done this to me? I didn't want to know the specifics of the bet, I didn't want to hear him try and explain it either. I wanted to forget about everything, at least for a night. I knew we'd have to face up to what had happened today, both Vi and I.

We'd swung by the small grocery store, each buying a bottle of whiskey. Though, I bought two packs of cigarettes. It's my one true vice, alright, one vice of many but whatever. I'm not perfect and I'm not afraid to admit that; despite what Edgar said to me earlier today. Just thinking about the man who confessed his love for me made me want to break something.

As Violet and I walked to the dock in silence, I looked around. It was freezing out and no one was around. I was pretty grateful for that. I didn't think I could handle seeing anyone but Violet right now. We had managed to stop crying, at least for now anyway. I had a feeling we'd only start up pretty soon.

As we reached the dock, we managed to find an abandoned section and sat down. The slow burn of alcohol down our throats made us feel warm. I stuck a cigarette between my lips and lifted the lighter, lighting the thing. We sat there, silently. After a few minutes, I turned to look at Violet. "**Who do you think would have won the bet**?" I wondered.

She lifted the bottle of whiskey to her lips and took a long pull before lowering. "**I actually think both of the fuckers lost. From what I know, neither of us admitted love first**."

I grinned slightly, she did have a point. Though I had told Edgar I loved him, it was only after he'd said the three words to me. "**How do we always end up in situations like this**?" I asked.

"**Because the world likes to fuck with us**."

Good point. I grabbed up my bottle of whiskey, taking a deep drink from it. I could already feel the edges blurring a bit, it was a nice feeling. "**I really do love him, though**."

Violet sat back on her hands, looking up at the stars in the night sky. I took a drag from my cigarette before exhaling it, watching as the smoke floated around us before being taken away by the wind. "**Know what**?"

"**What**?" I answered, turning my head to look at her.

"**I think I love Jake too. Just, don't tell anyone**." She smiled slightly before going for the bottle resting in her lap.

I nodded. _Like_ _I would really spill that secret_. We were already half way through the bottles of whiskey, both feeling comfortably numb and warm. I lit another cigarette and laid back, Violet doing the same. I used my hands to pillow my head as I turned my head to look at my best friend. "**We're fucked up**."

"**No, we were fucked over**," she corrected, cracking a grin. _Point_.

I closed my eyes, feeling at ease. I had alcohol and a cigarette, I didn't need a guy. Though, if I were to be honest, which I wasn't really willing to do, I wanted to be with Edgar. If he really loved me, I could over look the boneheaded bet he had made. I could, I was a big enough person to do that. I went to tell Violet this, but noticed she had her eyes closed. I didn't want to wake her. I looked at the nearly empty bottle of whiskey gripped her in her blue fingers. No, wait, they weren't blue. That had to have been a trick of the light. I sighed contently before closing my eyes. "**We'll be fine**," I muttered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: We do not own DEADLIEST CATCH or any other DC stuff, except Violet and Bryrony. **

_A/N: This story was co-written by imma1pirate1argh and NicoleVonDee. Please review for the next chapter. We want to hear that you think! XO_

**Chapter Eight**

-Bryrony's Point of View-

It felt like I couldn't move, like I couldn't breath I stood there, looking at the backs of my friends and families heads. I had been here, once, before. It was a place, a time, I didn't want to relive. Looks like I didn't have much of a choice. I craned my neck slightly, trying to see clearly down the red carpeted aisle. I could just see him. He was there and I felt myself let out a small breath.

"**You ready for this**?" my father asked from my side. It had been a long road to get to where we were, but we were finally there. My dad was just as worried about this as I was. We had lived this already, with Nicholas. This wasn't Nich though, this was Edgar.

I gave him a small nod as he kissed my temple. "**Yeah, dad, I am. This will work out**," I assured him. He took my arm and offered me a smile, though I could clearly see the doubt in his dark eyes. That look was one I did not need to see.

The music started and the Maid of Honor, Violet step forward, Jake on her arm. Then the rest of the bridesmaids and grooms went down and fell into their predetermined spots. Then, it was our turn. I let out a shaky breath, wishing I had a cigarette. We made sure determined steps until finally, I was turning to face him.

"**Who gives the bride away**?" the minister asked.

"**Her mother and I do**," my father answered. I looked over at my mom and smiled before my father kissed my forehead. He smiled as he took my hand and placed it in Edgar's rough one. Alright, here we go.

Edgar smiled at the first touch of our hands and I settled myself in front of him. The vows were short and simple; both of us saying how we found something unexpected but found we couldn't live without it, we didn't want to try. He said he loved me and I said I loved him.

"**Do you, Bryrony Grey, take Edgar Hansen to be your lawfully wedded husband**," the minister.

I caught Edgar's eye and his grin before nodding my head. "**I do**."

"**Edgar** **Hansen, do you take Bryrony Grey to be your lawfully wedded wife**," the man in front of us asked.

"**No**," he answered. I stared at him in shock. This was not right. This was not happening; again. No, this wasn't right. I shook my head. "**I can't**," he went on.

I looked at him before looking around. Everyone had disappeared. I looked back to Edgar but noticed he was gone as well. What the hell was going on? I felt tears slide down my cheeks and I shook my head. "**No**," I breathed out, pain in my chest too intense.

"**Wake up, Bry**," I heard a voice call out. I opened my eyes and shivered, finding Jonathan Hillstrand staring down at me. "**That's it, wake up Red**," he said.

Slowly, and with his help, I managed to sit up. "**Cold**," I muttered before tentatively looking to my side. "**Vi**?" I asked, panic welling up in my chest knowing full well she could have rolled off the dock and died by her worst fear: drowning.

Jonathan picked me up, my head cradled against his chest and my legs gathered in his arms. "**She's on the boat. It's okay**," he said to me. Jesus, it was so cold. I could barely feel anything. "**I'm going to take you to her**."

*Violet's Point of View*

I was pretty sure I was dead, or damn near close to it, even the pavement felt warmer than I did. My lungs burned and ached from the frozen air, while every muscle in my body yearned for warmth, for they were now running on fumes. The liquor was well worn off by now, and the sun was hiding behind the clouds. _God, please kill me now. _The previous day's events flooded my mind and my entire body was burning with frost bite.

I tried to call for help, but my vocal chords wouldn't work. I tried to roll over to stand up, but I couldn't move my legs. Then, I remembered how Bryrony thought it would be funny to buy a rape whistle to freak Jake out the first time we . . . _Jake _. . . frozen tears streamed down my icy cheeks. I felt the whistle around my keys lying conveniently in the left pocket of Jake's sweats. I took one short breath, for my lungs would expand no more and blew out as hard as I could. I repeated this action four or five times before something caught my attention. _Bryrony wasn't moving_.

"**Bryrony? Are you awake**?" I coughed out, trying to get my voice as loud as possible. She didn't move, and from the looks of it, she wasn't even breathing. _Ohmigod, I killed my best and only friend_. "**Bry! Wake up**!" I cried out and my attention was pulled to the sound of rubber soles hitting the wooden dock.

"**Violet?**" The recognizable goofy twang of Captain Andy Hillstrand rang in my ears. "**What the fuck?**" He rushed to my side followed by brother and Co-Captain Jonathan. "**Were you out here the whole night?**" Andy questioned going immediately into dad mode to check my pulse and see if frost bight had set in on my hands and legs. "**Your pulse is weak. We need to get you inside, NOW**!" He added and scooped me up into his strong arms. I flinched as the pain of a thousand needles came rushing to every surface of my visible skin. He looked back at his brother kneeling over Bryrony. "**Bring her inside too!**"

I couldn't help but dwell on all the great memories involving myself, Bryrony and a bottle of 1962 Whiskey. Andy looked down at me as I clenched the collar of his jacket and cried, "**I killed her. I killed her, Andrew**! I pushed my head into his neck and sobbed while mumbling, "**What am I supposed to do without her**?" He pulled me closer to his body and shushed me to a dull whimper.

He cleared his throat and replied smoothly, "**You didn't kill her, I promise you that Violet Louise Fischer**." I hadn't heard my full name in years, and yet it was more soothing that it should have been. I didn't speak after that and suddenly the warm air stung my face, almost like a slow burn. I cried out in pain. "**Violet**," Andy murmured in my ear and loosed his grip on me. "**I'm going to set you down and go get a change of clothes for you. Staying in these sweats won't help at all, and I'm going to get a warming blanket. Try not to move, I can't have you dying on my watch**!" He said matter of factly.

"**I could die? You mean I'm not already dead**!" I snarled and writhed as the slow burn became a fire on my skin.

Andy sighed and plugged in the warming blanket. "**If the blood rushes back to your heart too fast, you could go into Cardiac Shock. If you lie still, that won't happen**!" He replied while opening the drawer closest to the floor next to the queen sized bed and placed a set of sweats, a Harley Davidson black t-shirt and a zip up hoodie next to my defrosting body. He looked at me apologetically, "**Do you need help? I mean, I'm no Jake, but I'll be respectful**."

I closed my eyes while trying to dull the pain, and slowly moved each of my appendages around, "**No thanks**," I smiled and added. "**Jake would be lucky to see my arm without a sleeve right now**." He chuckled but then my attention turned to Jonathan holding a very alive and very blue looking Bryrony in his arms. "**Ohmigosh, BRY**!" I screamed as Jonathan laid her next to me. "**I didn't kill you! You're alive**!"

-Bryrony's Point of View-

After Violet and I had attempted to hug it out, we separated and changed into warmer clothing. We burrowed underneath quite a few blankets, trying to get warm. I listened to Vi's steady breathing, trying to forget about what we had basically done to ourselves. I was sure by now the Hillstrands had told our captains what had happened, there was no running from that. We'd fucked up and it was up to Andy and Jonathan to inform Sig and Phil of the massive mistakes their two Greenhorns had made.

For the next two days, Violet and I slept. It was a fitful kind of rest, but it was rest nonetheless. We dreamed, cried, and slept. It was all we could do. I couldn't remember having done anything else but those three things when the third day rolled around.

I sat up, running my fingers through my tangled mess of red hair. I felt disgusting. Though, I suppose sleeping two days straight would do that to a person. I slid out of bed, mindful of Violet who still dozed fitfully next to me. I rubbed at my eyes as I grabbed for my shoes. I still felt like shit, but it was definitely better then before. I figured a shower would help make me feel a bit more like myself.

I wasn't sure where anyone else was but I made my way quietly off of the boat and headed for my own, the Cornelia Marie. As I stepped on the deck, I cautiously made my way into the ready room. I couldn't hear any voices and I was thankful for that. Though the question remained, where was everyone? I grabbed a fresh change of clothes from the room I shared with Jake and Josh before going for the shower.

Yeah, a shower had definitely helped. I felt a hell of a lot better; apart from the cough and the chills. That would go away soon enough, at least I hoped. What I needed now, was a cigarette. When was the last time I had had one of those anyway? I ignored that question as I threw on my blue Corneila Marie hooded sweatshirt, immediately loving the warmth it provided me. I stepped outside, out onto the deck.

I leaned against the railing as I looked out at the still water before me, lit cigarette now in hand. I took a drag from it, inhaling the smoke before blowing it out. This felt good. I heard a creek behind me and tentatively looked over my shoulder, my heart dropping out the pit of my stomach.

"**What are you doing out here**?" he asked.

For a few seconds, I ignored him. I was still pissed off at him and didn't really want much to do with him. He'd lied to me and used me, could I be blamed? Finally, I turned around, leaning my back against the rail of the boat. "**What do you care? Did you win your bet, Edgar**?"

"**That's not fair, Red**."

"**Don't. Don't call me that**," I told him, shaking my head. The cigarette dangled between my fingers as I ignored it for the time being. As silence settled between us, I looked down at it before situating it between my lips.

At this, he stormed up to me, taking the cigarette and crushing it under his foot. "**You're stupid. Smoking after you've been through? Shouldn't you be giving it a break**?"

I glared. "**You're not my father. You're not anyone important to me. Anymore**." I turned from him, as my cell phone went off. Flipping it open, I read over the text and grinned. I walked for the dock and climbed off of the boat.

"**Where are you going**?" he asked, staring after me.

"**Poker game at the Elbow Room**." I answered as I headed in that direction. I had one plan for tonight and one plan only – to get completely shitfaced.

*Violet's Point of View*

I felt myself being shaken awake, "**Violet, wake up. It's nearly 4pm**!" The familiar raspy voice of Captain Jonathan Hillstrand rang in my head. I slowly opened my emerald green eyes and stretched. "**G'morning Fish. Did you sleep well**?" My head was throbbing, and my body was sore.

"**I guess**," I paused momentarily. "**How long was I asleep?**" I stretched again and pulled myself into a sitting position.

"**Two whole days, woman. You didn't even wake up to eat some of Andy's delicious cooking**." Jonathan joked and chuckled while leaning on the dresser near the door. I pulled myself off the bed, noticing Bry was gone, probably to sleep or shower on her own boat. Following her lead, I pulled on my shoes and walked from the room, with Jonathan in tow. "**Where do you think you're going, Fish**?" He said as I hoped from the deck of the Time Bandit to the dock of Dutch.

I turned around and smiled, "**To shower and go find Mr. Harris to yell at him.**"

Jonathan shook his head and replied, "**Give him some slack. Love isn't a bad thing, you know. Who knows, you might like it**." I nodded and turned around without replying. I needed to shower three days worth of grim, sleep and nightmares off of me. Little did I know, that I'd have to take two showers in a matter of fifteen minutes. Damn my hormones.

With a quick jump, I was on the deck of the Northwestern and already making my way to the quiet ready room. Under normal fishing circumstances, the ready room would echo with the loud rumble of the 1280 rpm horsepower engine. As I made my way through the galley and into the room I shared with Edgar and Jake, an eerie feeling overtook me. I knew the boat was empty, but I felt like I was being watched. I hurriedly stripped my clothes off and grabbed the towel hanging from the door knob while casually walking to the shower, in the nude, carrying the towel, a skin colored bra and cupcake printed panties as well as a pair of Jake Anderson's Northwestern sweats, a white v-neck and my Northwestern zip-up hoodie. At this point, I didn't care who or what say me naked, I just wanted to shower. To wash away all the bad karma. The bad memories.

The first half of the shower was repetitive and boring: lather, rinse, repeat. Suddenly, a hand was over my mouth and another at my waist while lips tickled the skin at my ear. I recognized the calloused hands before I saw the man. _Jacob Harris_. His staggered breath at my ear called my entire body to attention.

"**Promise you won't scream**?" I nodded my head in compliance and he pulled his hand from my mouth and yet I secretly longed for his hands to be all over me. It's sad to think that the simplest touch from Jake could make me forget all the anger towards him and the fear of loosing him. "**You've been avoiding me for the last three days, Violet Fischer**." He murmured in my ear and my head was swimming his smell, and then suddenly the three dreaded words he said to me three days previous flashed through my head and my anger flared once again.

"**Jacob Harris**," I hissed and turned around only to be face to face, my breathing mixing with his. "**Where in the fuck do you get off coming onto my boat and invading my personal space and intruding on my shower**?" He smirked and his eyes had an evil glint in them. I couldn't help but bite my lip.

"**I'm going to make you love me, one way or another**." He purred and my entire body began to tingle with desire.

"**Goodluck with that, Jacob**." I growled and licked my lips only moments before he attached his mouth to mine. He pushed my up against the cold ceramic of the wall. In a matter of minutes the both of us were panting and clawing and battling for dominance. I tried my hardest to not give up as easily as he knew I would, but I couldn't help it, he knew me better than I knew myself. It was hot, angry, and fast. He didn't miss a single beat, and just moments after we climaxed, I turned right back around and began re-washing my body.

I could feel Jacob's hazels on my the entire time, and when I finished, I turned off the water. With a quick movement I pushed him up against the ceramic wall, paying him back for the bruise that was surely forming by now. "**I still hate you**." And before he could reply, I left the shower and walked to my room with clothing in hand and towel wrapped around my body.

It took only minutes to scrunch my hair, pin it back with a bobby pin and get dressed. I heard Jacob only getting out of the shower when I left the galley and walked up to the ready room to leave the Northwestern with my iPhone in my left pocket and chap stick in my right.

As I hopped from the deck to the dock, my iPhone buzzed in my pocket, signaling a text and I quickly pulled it out to read a text from Josh:

_Poker night Elbow Room. Be on my team? ~ Josh_

I smiled and typed back:

_Only if you buy me a drink. JK, I'd love to Joshie. ~ Violet_

In a matter of seconds I got a text back from him saying:

_I'd buy a brewery if it meant you being on my team. ~ Josh_

I smiled while replacing the phone back in my pocket and was started by the sudden presence of Sig next to me starring at the ready room door of his boat. "**What in the name of Christ are you doing on my boat, boy**?" Jake's face went blank and a look of panic washed over his eyes.

"**Uhhh**," He mumbled and walked up to us, hopping the two feet from the deck to the dock.

"**Did you get lost? Because this surely doesn't look like the Cornelia Marie**." I snarled playfully, going along with Sig's mock anger.

"**I was just coming to get you Goldfish. It's poker night, and the crew wants you to play**." Sig looked from my damp hair to Jake's soaking wet hair. He simply shook his head and sighed. "**I don't even want to know**." He chuckled and I shrugged while turning to run to the Elbow Room, with Sig and Jake in tow, whispering in hushed tones. Jake was probably getting yelled at.

I made it to the doors of the Elbow Room and opened the door only to scream at the top of my lungs, "**THE PARTY CAN BEGIN**!!!" With a smile from Josh and a hug from Bryrony, I joined the crews of the Cornelia Marie, Northwestern and Time Bandit at the captain's table. _Tonight was going to be bad, I could hardly wait. _" **Let's get fucked up and play some poker**!" I screamed in a rather bubbly manner.

-Bryrony's Point of View-

By the time my best friend arrived, I was well on my way to being smashed. Jake Anderson and I had been huddled up, drinking and talking quietly. Neither of us were interested in playing poker, seeing as neither of us were any good. I wasn't about to try and play with the big boys, and Violet. I was not that stupid.

We passed the bottle of whiskey back and forth, matching each other shot for shot. Already I could barely see straight, but I was doing everything I could to not let it show. It was difficult, yes, but I was somehow managing it. Sometimes I wished I was like Violet, able to hold my liquor, at least for a longer period than I normally could. Usually it was a few beers and I was about ready to pass out. This, tonight, was way beyond what I had tried in a while.

I poured Jake and I another shot before we clinked our glasses together and shot the whiskey down our throats. It burned the whole way down and I shivered. So far I'd successfully avoided Edgar. I figured he'd finally gotten the picture, that I wanted nothing to do with him. I still loved him, unfortunately, but I was so mad and hurt. I wanted him to leave me alone, to let me figure things out on my own.

"**Jake. Hey, Jake**," I said, turning my head to look at him.

He raised an eyebrow, "**What**?"

"**You're pretty**." Jake shook his head, but not before rolling her eyes at me. "**I'm serious, Jake. You're fucking gorgeous. You and your blue eyes**," I said, grinning.

Again, his head shook. "**Shut up, Bryrony. You're drunk**."

"**'M not drunk**," I shot back as I took another shot. "**Though, 'm well on my way to being there**." Hell yes I was. Our eyes met and we stared at each other for a few endless minutes. It was weird, to look at anyone like this but Edgar. I shrugged off the thoughts of the light haired, dark eyed man. Fuck him. Fuck it. I leaned forward a bit, as did he. Our noses bumped before our lips finally connected. It wasn't the same as kissing Edgar, that much I definitely knew. It wasn't bad, just different. "**You're really fucking pretty, Jake Anderson**,"I repeated, a hand resting on the side of his face.

"**Shut up, Red**," he said again as he pulled away from me. Jake filled up our shot glasses and we both downed them.

"**Jake**?" I began.

"**If you say I'm pretty one more fucking time, Bry, I swear I'll**-"

"-**you'll what, Jake**?" I asked, cutting him off. There was nothing he could do. It seemed like we were in our own world, just the two of us. I'd never thought of Jake that way, and I was fairly certain he'd never thought of me that way. We were just goofing off, distracting each other.

Again, our lips met. His fingers pulled through my hair as I let my own move over his neck. "**You're Edgar's girl, my boss' girl**," he mumbled against my lips.

"**Yeah**," I admitted. Still, this didn't stop us. I slid off of my bar stool, as he opened his legs and I settled between them. He held me up, making sure I didn't fall. His arms settled on my waist as mine wrapped around his neck. For a few minutes more, we stayed like this, making out. As I looked into his blue eyes, I suddenly felt insanely guilty. "**Jake**?"

"**Hm**?" he started, eyebrow drawn up. Even as I looked at him, I knew he knew what was coming.

"**I can't**."

"**I knew you couldn't. I've seen the way you are with him, I've seen the way he is with you**," he said softly, tucking a piece of red hair back into place. I looked down, feeling the guilt bubbling up inside of me. He lifted my chin so I was looking him in the eyes. "**No hard feelings, alright**?"

"**Alright**," I agreed. Feeling light headed, I kissed his cheek before turning from him. "**I'm going to bed**," I told him, just in case anyone wondered where I had gone off to.

Not too much longer, and I was settled in my bed, eyes closed. I wasn't really tired but this was the only way to make the room stop spinning. So, there I was, laying in the hotel room Vi and I had rented, eyes shut as I concentrated on my breathing. What had happened with Jake seemed like it had had happened long ago, rather then an hour earlier.

I was just getting settled when the bed dipped and a familiar smell hit my nostrils. The sea, cigarettes, coffee, oil, something that was just him. It wasn't fair. Why did he think he could just come in, after everything he'd done. "**What are you doing here**?" I asked, not turning to face him.

"**I know**."

"**You know what, Edgar**?"

"**I know what you did with Jake. I saw the whole thing**," he answered. My heart fell to the pit of my stomach and I closed my eyes, doing everything I could not to cry. "**I heard what he said to you, and what you said to him**."

"**So**," I managed to ask in a neutral tone. His hand was suddenly on my hip, fingers toying with the ends of my hair. "**Don't**."

"**What**?" He asked, and I could feel his breath just on my ear.

"**Don't touch me**," I said, pulling out of his grasp. He chuckled and put his hands back right where they were before. "**I mean it, Edgar. Don't**." As I went to get up, both of his hands went to my hips, pulling me back and into him. He turned me around so that we were finally face to face. "**Why do you do this to me**?"

"**Do what**?" he asked.

"**You drive me so fucking mad. It's not fair. I never meant to fall in love with you**," I said softly. The nightmares I had had flooded through my mind and I had to look away from him. His fingers found my chin and lifted it, making me look at him. I pushed him off, but he fought me. Suddenly, I was on my back, hands pinned above my waist as he settled on top of me.

"**I never meant for this to happen. But, it did. I wouldn't have it any other way. I meant what I said, bet be damned. I love you, Bryrony," he said. This his lips settled on mine and he waited for me to make the next move.** After a few long seconds, I let my lips move against his. We were naked within minutes, moving against each other clumsily. It felt like the first time, only more rushed and more about proving something to each other. What? I had no idea. It was perfect, despite the tumbling around and bruises I was sure we would have the next day.

"**I love you, Edgar**." I said softly as he pulled me into his arms, just holding me.

*Violet's Point of View*

"**I see your $50, and I'll raise you one closed hug**." I smiled and placed a napkin with I.O.U written on the top of in the middle of the table while placing my cards face down on the table. Josh chuckled while Jake brooded. He knew that I was trying to make him jealous, and although he could mask his emotions from everyone else, I knew inside the green monster of jealousy was overtaking him slowly. If they only knew I had a had to kill.

"**Violet, you can't play with hugs. You have to bet money, or something of real value**," Jake hissed and shot me a glare. The twenty of us just laughed and I scrunched my nose.

"**Fine**." I paused while sneering and added. "**I'll raise you shot, I won't be very good at the game if I can't think striaght. That's valuable right**?" Eighteen sets of eyes were on me and one of those sets was angry. "**I mean, I don't have any cash on me**."

Josh looked around at the 18 men and several nods came forth. "**I've got no problem with you betting kisses, Goldfish, but you better stay true to your word. And when the time comes to ante up, you better be ready to make it bigger and better**." Josh replied with a smirk and each of the other 16 men nodded in approval. One man, more specifically, Jake, seared with anger. _This was going to be a long night._

"**Call 'em**," Andy yells out enthusiastically and laid out a full house. Several angry growls and laughs were heard from around the table. He happily pawed at the growing pile of cash and my I.O.U's.

"**I don't think so, Mr. Hillstrand**." I mused and laid out my five cards of the same suit and same color; an ace, king, queen, jack and 10---Royal Flush; the rarest and most valuable hand in poker---on the scuffed up table. "**My Royal Flush beats your Full House.**" I smiled and pulled the pile of cash and I.O.U's towards me thankfully. My bets had gone above and beyond 14 shots and a pint of Guiness, I had to actually put an I.O.U. to kiss the cheek of the lucky winner, and thank God I won.

"**How the hell did you do that**?" Andy retorted in a rather flabbergasted manner, while Josh, Sig, Phil and Jonathan laughed loudly. "**You can't be me. I'm the KING of poker**."

"**Well, you don't have a very good poker face, Andrew**." I chuckled and added. "**You give yourself away too easily. The second you got dealt that hand I knew you had a good chance of winning**." I said matter of factly.

"**What are you talking about woman? I have an excellent poker face**," He said while adjusting his sunglasses over his eyes to sit on top of his round head. "**I even wore sunglasses**."

"**Your breathing got shallow and your facial muscles began flexing. It's a common way to recognize a good hand. Don't worry, I'll won't point them out next time we play**." I mused and sorted the bills in numerical order.

The game went in my favor, and by the end of the game, I had earned myself a lovely $10,000 and several flirting gestures from Josh. I gladly accepted them, and even flirted back, but that was normal, in fact, it was typical. Bryrony had left two hours ago, and Jake was nowhere to be found, and most of the boys were out of cash, so we all decided it was time to call it a night. Josh and I stayed after to clean up the bottles and see where the flirting would go.

"**Holy fuck, did I really finish off this handle by myself**?" I questioned to Josh as I lifted the bottle of Crowne Royal 80 Proof to eye-level. "**Shit like this makes me look like an alcoholic**." Josh chuckled and threw the last of the empty amber bottles in the trash can.

"**You're cute when you've had too much to drink**," He smiled and shook his head playfully. I looked back at him and suddenly saw him in another way. He wasn't the untouchable older brother of Jake; he was the handsome 6'3" outgoing brunette. I actually felt attracted to him, and yet knew that even thinking of him or kissing his cheek would kill Jake. _Wait, we're fighting. We're not even dating. I can hook up with whoever I want to hook up with. I'm a grown woman, and I have needs._Fuck Jake and his love.

I couldn't help but laugh at his statement. It was true, I was wobbling everywhere and I began to feel the whiskey the moment I started moving around. "**I'm pretty sure the room is spinning, because I'm standing still, I think**." I held my head with my left hand and extended my right arm for Josh to grab my hand to lead me out of the quiet Elbow Room.

His warm rough hand laced with mine and we left the smoky air of the Elbow Room and was introduced to the pure Alaska air. I breathed in the cool night air and shivered absentmindedly even though I had my zip-up Northwestern hoodie on. "**You can't be cold Goldfish! You're the craziest mother fucker I know. The cold should be in your blood by now**." Josh laughed and pulled me closer to his body to try and absorb some of his heat.

"**It's not the cold, I'm really hot actually**." I was interrupted by Josh.

"**Yeah you are. Hot I mean**," He chuckled and pulled me in for a side hug.

"**None of that** . . ." I began and tried to take a step forward only to fall over and roll on the ground. Josh's laughter echoed throughout the parkinglot, and it reminded me of Captain Phil's laugh: as loud as the roar of the Bering Sea. Josh looked at me for awhile and I finally looked up at him with a pouty face. "**Help me up, please**?" I extended my arm for him to grab once again.

He pulled me to my feet in one fluid motion and then crouched down so his shoulder was at my hips. "**Do you trust me**?" he looked up at me with those gorgeous chocolate brown eyes, a smirk playing at his lips. I nodded in approval, and suddenly I felt my body being hoisted over his strong shoulder. "**I'm going to take you to the 'Marie, okay? You'll be much safer if I have my eye on you. None of this freezing to death shit, okay Goldfish**?" He chuckled and began walking smoothing so as not to upset my stomach. The silence between us was neither awkward nor tense. Within in a matter of five minutes, we were surrounded by the warmth of the ready room and the galley seconds later.

The Marie was quiet, as expected, and Jake was already asleep in his bed. Quietly Josh tiptoed into the shared room and set me back on my feet. I instantly sat down on Bryrony's bed and pulled off my hoodie. I snuggled into her sheets and he looked at me funny as I stretched. "**What are you doing Violet**?" He questioned quickly while pulling off his hoodie and t-shirt to reveal the sculpted planes of his torso. His shirt landed on the floor and he spoke, "**You're allowed to sleep next to me, you know that right? I mean, Jake really wouldn't care. He knows it's just friend between us**."

I bit my lip and shook my head, "**As inviting as that sounds and as mad as I am at your brother, I don't want to loose him. I mean, we're not dating and I can fuck around with whoever I want, but the thought of loosing him kinda terrifies me**." Whether it was the alcohol talking or my true feelings coming out, I needed to sleep off the whiskey that was impairing my ability to keep my innermost secrets, a secret. A wave of exhaustion swept over me, and I closed my eyes only to open them and the light was off.

I felt goose bumps forming on my arms. Fuck the dark sometimes. Inwardly I battled the pros and cons of going to sleep next to Josh. I'd have a lot of explaining to do to Jake if he found us spooning the next morning. _Fuck it, I'll just snuggle next to Jake. _As much as I didn't want to, I needed to. _Oh god, _I thought to myself. _I'm turning into the girl that needs the boy to survive. Fuck._ After confirming Josh was asleep, through his even soft breathing, I climbed the bunks and carefully snuck under Jake's sheets. He was still asleep, or pretty damn good at faking it, when I found a comfortable spot with my back to his shirtless torso. For five minutes I curse myself to admitting defeat and then lips were at my left ear.

"**I love you Violet Louise Fischer**." Jake's voice filled my head and I couldn't help but blush. I turned to face him and his arm went to the small of my back. I felt his eyes on me, although I couldn't see them. God, I missed the way the hazel would glisten when he saw me. Minutes passed and I moved a hand to his muscular chest and he moved closer to me. So close that our foreheads touched, our breath was a mix of whiskey and cigarettes. Several more minutes passed and suddenly I felt the need to tell him how I feel but only a few words came out.

"**I love you Jacob Harris**." And with that his lips attached to mine and I felt like I was flying. _How cliché, I know__**. **_I slowly broke away and added. "**Please don't break my heart**."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: We do not own DEADLIEST CATCH or any other DC stuff, except Violet and Bryrony. **

_A/N: This story was co-written by imma1pirate1argh and NicoleVonDee. Please review for the next chapter. We want to hear that you think! XO  
_

_A/N2: I apologize for not updating. imma1pirate1argh was in no condition to update, she was sick and I was not healthy as well, plus I was out of town last week. It feels amazing to write again, and we didn't want to give you guys a half-assed chapter. _

**Chapter Nine**

*Violet's Point of View*

Last night had thrown me for a loop. Yes, I was ten thousand dollars richer. Yes, I had shamelessly flirted with Josh. Yes, I had forgiven Jake, hell, I even told him I loved him. It seemed that I had thrown my fears into the sea, and allowed the castle walls around my heart to melt. I wasn't about to admit it to him, but Jacob Harris had infiltrated every fiber of my being.

"**Violet**," Jake's lips were at my ear coaxing me awake. "**It's time to get up**." He smelled like fresh soap and cinnamon, which meant he had only just stepped out of the shower. Goosebumps formed on my skin as he swept some stray hair from my face. "**You don't want to get left behind; Sig wouldn't like that too much**."

I groaned as I opened my emerald greens only to close them back up at a blush arose in my cheeks. A simple black towel was pulled around his hips while beads of water trickled down his sculpted torso. Tiny water droplets were still cascading down from his hair and eye lashes; it was sort of breath taking I pulled my hand over my eyes, "**I'd advise you to put on some real clothes, Mr. Harris**," I chuckled peaked out of my fingers. "**Otherwise you might have to take another shower after I'm done with you**."

An evil glint flickered in his eyes as a smirk played at his lips. "**Is that a promise? Because we have a little rule about promises, here on the Marie**." He paused and pulled on a black v-neck t-shirt. "**You break a promise, and you'll be in a shitload of trouble. Typical Violet, getting in trouble before 10:30 in the morning**."

I simple returned his evil smirk and replied in a rather sassy manner, "**I laugh in the face of danger. Ha, ha, ha, HA**!" I quickly paused and then retorted. "**What time is it**?" A swell of panic rose up in me as I remembered the Northwestern was leaving at 10:30am, with or without me.

"**It's 10:20, why**?" The moment the words left his lips, I immediately went into full panic mode. I quickly jumped down from Jake's bed and pulled on Jake Anderson's sweats which I had borrowed the previous afternoon.

"**I'm leaving at 10:30**!" I screamed while fastening my bra awkwardly and pulling on my white v-neck. I quickly pulled on my zip-up Northwestern hoodie and ran out from Jake's stateroom to the galley, to the ready room and onto the deck.

I saw Sig making his way from the Elbow Room with a steaming cup of coffee in hand and it was a mad dash to the dock, and I had almost made it onto the boat when a hand clenched firmly around my bicep pulled me back. I slowly turned around to find those damned hazels staring back at me. "**I'll miss you, Goldfish**." And with a final kiss on the cheek, and a hug that felt like it lasted a lifetime, I jumped onto the Northwestern's dry deck.

"**I'll miss you too, Jacob**." I whispered to myself as the Northwestern pulled out of Dutch.

-Bryrony's Point of View-

I knew what day it was long before I was even consciously awake. It weighed on my mind heavily, like a ghost that I couldn't quite put to rest. I hated it, I truly did. Opening my eyes, I sighed. Edgar wasn't by my side, his side of the bed was well past cold. I rolled over, letting my face rest where his head had once been. It smelled just like him and I let myself revel in the comfort that brought.

Not too much longer after that, I sat up, fingers running through my red hair. I supposed it was time to get dressed and get ready to leave, it was nine and I only had about another hour or so until we would leave for the King Crab fishing grounds. I slid out of the warm bed and disappeared into the restroom.

After my shower, I felt better. My body was less sore and I felt more awake. I wrapped a towel securely around myself as I stood in front of the mirror, eyes closed as I brushed my hair. I needed to get it cut pretty soon, maybe when I got back from the two week fishing trip. It was as I opened my eyes at a pair of warm arms wrapped around my waist, my eyes met his and we smiled at each other. I shuddered slightly as he placed a kiss to the nape of my neck.

"**I wasn't sure you would come back**," I said softly as I turned to face him, arms going around his neck.

He smiled and kissed the top of my head. "**I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye. I thought you would know that**."

I nodded and rested my cheek against his collarbone. While I was looking forward to life back on the Bering Sea, I wasn't looking forward to being away from Edgar. I hugged him tightly, hating the fact we would have to say goodbye shortly. I looked up at him as he looked down, our lips connected seconds later.

"**You should get dressed**," he said softly as he let me go.

I gave a nod as I turned to go back into the bedroom. Rummaging around in my duffel, I pulled out a pair of jeans and an AC/DC t-shirt, as well as my Cornelia Marie hooded sweatshirt. After putting on the necessary unmentionables, I threw on the rest of my clothes. Edgar sat on the edge of the bed and I sat beside him.

"**I'll** **have to be leaving pretty soon. Best get the goodbyes over with now**," I said softly, resting my head on his shoulder.

"**I don't really want to**."

"**Me neither**." I gave a soft sigh as I sat up. I used my fingers to turn his head to face me before I pressed our lips together. It was a sweet, gentle kiss; a good way to say goodbye. "**I'll see you in a few weeks, Edgar**." I said as I got up and grabbed my duffel bag.

I gave him one last smile over my shoulder before I left him behind in the room Violet and I had once shared. The walk back to the 'Marie was long and quiet, not even the sound of birds could be heard. It was going to be a long two weeks.

*Violet's Point of View*

I'd been on the boat for thirteen days, six hours and nine minutes. And I had spent all of that time missing Jacob Harris, although it felt like a lifetime. It was amazing how I had gotten all my work done, and still had the energy to run multiple night watches, and cook dinner for the boys. I often got snide remarks from Edgar and the boys, but never from Sig. It was like he knew every single little emotion that I was going through with being in love with a crab fisherman.

"**So, Goldfish**," Edgar spoke as I woke up to smooth sailing back to Dutch Harbor to unload our final load. "**You've had that smile plastered to your face for two weeks. You ever going to tell us, what the fuck's up**?" I smiled and set the table. Salted cod for breakfast, my new favorite thing to eat. I was turning out to be more like Sig than I thought.

"**It makes me proud to see you eat that, Fish**," Sig smiled proudly as I pulled another forkful of salted cod and mashed potatoes to my full pink lips. "**You remind me of myself when I was a greenhorn on my grandfather's boat**."

"**Well at least you had your head on straight**," Edgar joked and jabbed my side. "**Poor little Goldfish has been bitten by the love crab**."

"**Like you're one to talk, Edgar. You practically describe your fantasies in great detail in your sleep. I've never heard so much about my best friend in my entire like, Hansen**." I hissed back and saw Edgar's cheeks blush red. If he only knew some of the things he said about Bryrony. _If Bryrony only knew_.

"**So, are you ever going to tell us what really happened between you two**?" Matt urged and was soon followed by a nodding Jake and a smirking captain.

"**There's nothing** **to tell, seriously you guys. You act like we had some big revelation**." I paused to take a sip from my 2% milk. "**Just because he's in my every thought waking or sleeping doesn't mean anything. Just because I gave him my heart doesn't mean anything**." I said heatedly. "**Furthermore, just because I love him, doesn't mean anything**." I paused and thought over what had just left my lips as the realization of what it actually meant washed over me. Saying it out loud made me believe it, thus making it true. My stomach was in my throat and I felt as though every part in my body had gone numb.

"**Oh shit**," Edgar hissed. "**She's whipped**."

"**Violet**," Jake nudged me softly and I snapped out of my self-induced trance. "**You okay**?" I shot Edgar a look of disdain and put up my defenses again.

"**Whipped? You're kidding right**?" I snarled playfully and pulled another forkful to my mouth. "**Bry could ask for a hoodie from every city starting with the letter 'B' and you'd find any means to get to those cities**."

Sig chuckled at the jibe directed towards his brother and added, "**She's right, Ed. You're the one who's whipped**."

Edgar swallowed the remains of the food in his mouth and retorted, "**Well at least I've got the balls to man up and admit it**." He smirked and pulled a blue lighter and a pack of Marlboro Red cigarettes from his front shirt pocket. Casually he pulled out a cigarette and placed it upon his lips and lit the lighter and inhaled. The familiar and comforting aroma of Marlboro Reds filled the air. He absentmindedly flicked his lighter as I began clearing the table.

"**You light this boat on fire, Hansen and I'll kill you myself**," I snarled as I say his smirk turn evil as he spotted a can of canned air for cleaning out the small crevices of the boat.

"**Two hours till unloading**," Sig's voice rang out loudly from the wheelhouse.

After finishing the dishes, making more coffee for Sig and packing, I made my way to the deck. Unloading only took a record time of seven hours. The crew and I made our way to the Elbow Room and sat down at the traditional table labeled Northwestern. Sig had ordered a round for the crew and I ordered myself a Whiskey straight on top of the Whiskey Sour from Sig.

"**Goldfish**," Sig spoke. "**You've proved me and the boys wrong this season. I'm proud to have you on the Northwestern and as a token of my appreciation and an official welcome to the Northwestern Crew, I'm giving you this**," He pulled a plastic bag from nowhere and pulled out a brand new Northwestern jacket, however on the front right was my name sewn into the material. "**You're one of us now, and you're welcome back for Opies**." Two drinks turned into six and soon I was too sloshed to remember what I had eaten for breakfast.

I gladly accepted the jacket and pulled it on over my shoulders. _Jake would be so proud of me_….I'd wait on the dock for him. He should only be an hour behind us.

That was the last I remember of that night, for I had fallen asleep on the deck. Jake hadn't come, he had left me there. All alone.

I woke up to Bryrony's soft voice at my ear, "**Violet, it's time to go home. C'mon baby, I'm here**." My eyes were swollen and still bloodshot and I could see hers were the same. What had this season done to us?

"**He never came back, I told him I loved him**," I cried in her neck as we walked to her hotel room. "**I should have never trusted him**."

-Bryrony's Point of View-

"**Bryrony, get in here**," I heard Phil call over the loudhailer. Great, what had I done now? I walked into the ready room, slid my gear off and hung it up. I had a feeling this was going to be a long talk.

"**You called**?" I asked as I climbed up the last step into the wheelhouse.

Phil turned to face me, a serious expression on his face. "**What's going on**?"

I looked at him, feigning innocence. "**Nothing. Why**?"

"**Bullshit. You've been walking around here like a goddamned zombie. Now, sit and tell me what's going on**," Phil instructed, pointing to the bench behind him.

I sat, knowing my captain was right. The last couple of weeks, I hadn't been right. I'd been hurting, and it wasn't like a female normally hurts. It was almost agony, I was barely able to get out of bed and do a somewhat acceptable job around the boat. Everyone had noticed, I could see the questions in their eyes. No one had said anything, until Phil called me to the wheelhouse. Truth was, I knew what was wrong. It had happened before we left port, a day before Edgar and I had made up. Blood. It had been everywhere. I've read about the sort of things and seen it in a couple of movies but never did I believe it would happen to me. I was pregnant. Was, being the keyword there. I'd miscarried and I still wasn't sure how I felt about that. Now I had to explain this to Phil and I wasn't sure how to. I wasn't even sure I was supposed to be out here working, but here I was. I sat there, under his stare, twisting my fingers.

"**Bry, what happened**?"

I looked up, meeting the man's questioning gaze. I lowered my eyes, staring at my work boots. "**I was pregnant**." This time, I lifted my head and met his blue eyes. What would he say now? He wanted to know, and there it was out in the open. I felt slightly better having told someone my secret.

"**You were**?" he asked.

"**I was**."

"**Have you told anyone**?"

I shook my head. I hadn't wanted to believe it. Not telling people made it not true, right? Alright, well, no. That wasn't true. Whether I told people or not, it was true. I'd lost a baby. I had lost my baby. Edgar's baby. He was going to hate me. "**How do you say that to someone? How do I tell Edgar? Hey, fyi, my body killed our baby. Sorry**."

Phil got up and put a hand on my shoulder as he sat next to me. "**It wasn't your fault. It's not like you went and got an abortion. Did you know you were pregnant**?"

"**No, I had no idea. I never thought about it**."

"**When we get back to port, you're going to the clinic and get looked over**."

I just nodded my head, not willing to argue with the older man. "**Alright**."

The days leading back to our trek back to Dutch Harbor, Phil had me do light work; mainly sorting crab, cooking, and cleaning. I had no complaints, but I was sure my crew mates were curious about the sudden lack of myself on board but I wasn't planning on explaining that. I was content with doing what Phil had asked.

The day we got back to Dutch, Phil and I went to the clinic. Everything checked out fine and I was surprised. The only thing they said was that the embryo hadn't fully formed. I could admit, I was still a little upset by this. I knew I would have to tell Edgar at some point, but now I just didn't want to deal with it. I'd already told Phil, did I really need to relive it anytime soon? Unfortunately, yes.

After meeting up with Edgar and saying goodbye, again, but with a promise of calls and meetings before Opies, I went to find Violet. I wiped at my eyes as I walked along, barely realizing that I had started to cry. When had that happened? I knelt down next to my best friend, shaking her gently.

"**He never came back, I told him I loved him**," she sobbed into my shoulder as we walked back to my hotel room.

I kissed her forehead and held her closer. "**I was pregnant. I lost mine and Edgar's baby**," I told her softly. Saying it again didn't make it any easier. What were we going to do?


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: We do not own DEADLIEST CATCH or any other DC stuff, except Violet and Bryrony. **

_A/N: This story was co-written by imma1pirate1argh and NicoleVonDee. Please review for the next chapter. We want to hear that you think! XO  
_

**Chapter Ten **

*Violet's Point of View*

The morning after all but freezing to death waiting for Jake to return to me, I hid my feelings. I stuffed them all inside of my heart and built up a castle wall complete with moat and dragons around my heart that even King Henry VIII would be jealous of. It was much easier ignoring what had happened rather than dealing with it, so that is what I did. I ignored it, and I had gotten pretty good and changing the subject when Bry would casually suggest calling him. It had seemed that I could get over him, and go on with my life as if he never existed. I didn't work with him, at I silently thanked Sig for hiring me. I could go back to the crew, and they would love me and take care of me as one of their own. But life isn't that easy…

Everyday was the same. Get up, take a shower, get dressed, busy myself with things to do, sleep. Slowly life was moving on, and I was getting better at not thinking about the man that broke my heart.

"**Hey Bry, I'm gonna go do some light retail therapy. Can I borrow your tele**?" I quickly asked while walking into her room. She was on the house phone talking to none other than Edgar. She pulled the mouth piece away from her face.

"**Where is yours**?" She insisted while giving me a look of irritation for this was the fifth time this week I had borrowed her blackberry.

I quickly gulped and replied, "**I lost it, and it's on silent**." If she only knew that I had turned it off the morning after the incident at Dutch. I didn't want to hear from anyone with the last name of Harris. I'd promised myself to buy a new phone, with a new number once I had to go back to Dutch for Opie season. I knew that if I turned it back on, I would fall back into Jake's death drip on my heart. "**Please**?" I pouted and jutted out my bottom lip. "**I'll be your best friend forever**."

She smiled and tossed me her blackberry from her pocket, "**You already are my best friend forever. Drive safe and be home for dinner**." She was always nagging that I was home in time for dinner, but that was one of the many reasons we were best friends.

Retail therapy had gone from low-key to buy-me. I was pretty sure I had bought at least twenty new items from Sephora, and several new outfits. Six hours, four hundred and fifty dollars later, I found myself pulling into the driveway and a mysterious black Dodge Ram complete with Hemi parked in the driveway. The first thought that came to mind was that Bry's dad had come to visit for dinner, but then I saw familiar sandy blond hair in the kitchen window.

_Oh god…_

-Bryrony's Point of View-

The weeks following the end of King Crab season were pretty calm, actually. Violet and I were doing the best we could as far as coping anyway. Edgar and I had been talking pretty much everyday which helped me somewhat. I still hadn't told Edgar about the baby but I figured I could tell him when he came down to visit. I thought this was more of a face to face kind of thing rather then a tell it over the phone kind of thing. Maybe it would have been easier to tell him on the phone, but I wanted to just tell him face to face and just get it over with. I could do this, I owed Edgar this much.

"**Hey**," I said as Edgar picked up on his side of the line.

"**Hey. Where's Violet**?"

"**She just left for a day of retail therapy. It's her third day in a row**." I shook my head as I moved around the kitchen, pulling out different pans and food I would need for dinner. I had no idea how I was going to pull this off, I couldn't cook for anything. I poked at the chicken sitting on the counter. This was bad.

"**Does she know Jake is coming**?"

"**No**."

"**What are you doing**?" he asked, I could practically see his raised eyebrow.

I poked at the chicken again. Chicken and rice, it seemed simple enough, right? Wrong. I stared at the bag of rice. Jesus, how was I ever going to get married if I couldn't even cook? Epic fail. "**Trying to figure out how to make chicken and rice**."

"**All you have to do is bake it, right**?"

"**I don't know**."

"**Do you have to boil the rice**?"

"**I don't know**."

"**Do you have to boil the chicken**?"

"**I don't know**."

"**Do you....**"

"**Edgar, if you ask me another question I will smack you when you get here. You're the freaking cook, you should know these things**."

"**Oh, I do. I just love getting you stirred up**."

I huffed as I set the rice onto boil. Surely I couldn't screw this up. "**Where are you guys**?"

"**Not too far away**."

I turned at the sound of a knock on the door. Oh, awesome. I dumped the rice into the dish and threw the chick on top. All set. I set the timer and went to answer the door. As soon as I opened it, Edgar scooped me into his arms and pressed his lips to mine.

"**Hi**," he said as he put me down.

"**Hi**." I looked over his shoulder at Jake and offered him a smile, "**Hey Jake**."

*Violet's Point of View*

I gingerly held the bags in my arms and stepped over the threshold of our front door. It was as if I let go of the bags, I would fly away. Edgar came into full view, and my heart kind of dropped and flew at the same time. It was both exciting and terrifying. I didn't want to face my crew until I absolutely had to, and even then, it was too soon. I quietly closed the front door behind me and clicked the lock ever so softly. Holding my breath, I made my way to the grand staircase.

Bryrony was looking at something in the oven, and the smell of burnt chicken filled my senses. She was never the best at cooking, but hell, she's give you a run for your money when it came to baking. I tried to sneak up the stairs, hoping to God that Edgar wouldn't see me, but to no avail.

"**I'm not as dumb as I look, Fish**," Edgar's deep voice filled my ears, blood pounding in my head. "**You aren't very good at being sneaky**." I turned around to see Edgar's all-knowing smirk and Bry's apologetic look behind him.

A sigh of defeat came out of me and I replied slowly, "**Hey boss**." A blush came to Bry's cheeks. Something about the word 'deck boss' did something to her. He knew what it did to her too, so he used it as often as he could.

"**Good to see you too, Fish**." He smiled warmly. "**You kind of died there for awhile**." If he only knew the real truth. I had spent over $5,000 of my new paycheck from the double king crab season and the retail therapy wasn't working as well as it normally should.

"**Yeah**," I joked, "**I decided to keep my Dutch life away from home life, and never let the two mix." **I said seriously and eyed Bry's warning look behind him. "**It's nice to see you**."

I immediately dropped the bags and stammered down the stairs to throw an awkward hug around Edgar's torso and that's when I smelled it: cinnamon . . . Jacob. The only other time I've smelled this in my entire life has been around Jake. My heart raced in my ears as I pulled back from the hug anger struck my face.

"**Where is he**?" I hissed, my blood boiling, all reason going out the front door. Bry's eyes went wide and there was no hiding from me. "**I swear to Christ, Edgar. If you brought him here, I'll never speak to you again**."

"**Relax, Goldfish**," He retorted back, and added. "**Go put your stuff away and come down for dinner**."There was no room to question his tone. It wasn't a request, it was a command. "**We will talk then, and only then, Violet**."

I huffed and pouted all the way upstairs into my room and soon there was a rustling noise behind me. I quickly turned around to see Edgar pulling the door shut and a noise sounded like a chair was being shoved under the handle to lock it from the outside. _What was this? The exorcism of Emily Rose?_ I immediately ran to the door and tried to pull open the door, only to hear the loud yell from Edgar.

"**Get the drill, Red**!" My strength was no match for his, for he had been a crab fisherman longer than I had been alive. He easily held the door shut against all of my weight pressing against the door. Soon the sounds of the Black and Decker drill were filling my ears as three shiny silver screws penetrated the flimsy wood of my door.

"**What the fuck Edgar! Please let me out! I'll be good, I'll wash the dishes, I won't complain about Bry's terrible cooking**." I yelled out, my hands getting numb from banging on the door.

"**Violet**?" Jake's voice rang in my head. I dared not turn around for fear I really was hallucinating. "**Violet, look at me**." He pleaded, voice barely above a whisper. My stomach was in my throat and threatened to come out of my mouth. Sweat beaded on my forehead and my numb fingers formed fists at my sides.

"**You're not real**." I spoke, the tone of my voice faltering with a silent sob. "**You didn't come back for me**." I hissed angrily as tears rolled down my cheeks. "**Why are you here? I swear to Christ, I'm going to kill those two**!"

"**You've been ignoring my calls, and texts**," Jake's voice was coming closer to me. "**I had no idea you were going to be here either**!"

In that moment I felt a hand on my shoulder and I reacted without thinking. Immediately I closed my eyes while curling around and threw a left hook to kill. My fist connected with tissue and broke skin instantly. I pulled my fist back and opened my eyes to find Jake clutching the right side of his face. I gasped and my eyes went wide. _He was real_.

"**Jesus, Violet, what the fuck was that for**?" He snarled and stifled a groan.

My anger flared up again and I soon was radiating hatred, "**For leaving me behind, Jacob**." I hissed and backed up a few steps. "**I'm not sure if you realize, but I don't jump dick first into relationships like you do. Trust is a hard thing to come by with me**."

Jake let go of his face and a smirk played at his lips, almost making me forget my anger towards him . . . almost. "**Violet**," He sighed while his right eye squinted, "**The old man was sick, I had to go with him to the doc's office. I thought I told you**." His smirk melted into that irresistible smile of his, while purple and black blotches formed around his right eye.

I had forgotten about the condition of Phil's health, selfishly and suddenly it all came flooding back. I do recall a bartender telling me something of Jake's sudden leave, although too much whiskey tends to make me forget things.

I felt my anger melt away into shame and then remorse, "**I'm sorry, Jacob . . .**" but before I could finish his lips were pressed onto mine, holding my hands above my head with his right hand while the other explored the curves of my upper body.

I can't remember how long it took, but suddenly my clothes were on the floor and my head on my pillow under the white cotton sheets.

_God, I missed him…_

-Bryrony's Point of View-

I couldn't believe we were doing this, Violet was going to kill us. Come to think of it, Jake probably would too. He had no idea what we were up to. At the calling of my name, I looked up, drill in hand. "**Here**," I said, handing it over to Edgar. I watched as he drilled in the screws, locking my best friend and her... what was he to her anyway? Did it matter? Point was, Jake and Violet were locked in one room and I hoped, for mine and Edgar's sake, that the two could work things out.

After Violet's threats died down, I turned to look at Edgar. He grinned down at me and I just shook my head as I turned for the kitchen. I looked at the burned chicken and rice dish, man, I sucked. Again, I shook my head and put it back in the now turned off oven. I smiled slightly as Edgar wrapped his arms around my waist.

"**I think our plan is going to work**."

"**Oh, yeah. It's ingenious and fool proof**," I said, turning in his grip. "**Unless Violet kills Jake. If that happens, I'm telling Phil it was all your idea**."

Edgar laughed and kissed the top of my head. As I looked into his warm brown eyes, I remembered I still had something to tell him. I didn't want to, in fact, I almost decided not to. Of course, that wouldn't be fair. I took his hand and led him into the living room.

"**Bry**?" he asked, confusion written clearly in his tone. I figured he was probably worried as to what had made my playful mood suddenly turn into a rather serious one.

I made him sit down before I stood in front of him, arms wrapped around myself. "**Edgar, I have to tell you something**." I know these words tend to freak people out, so much runs through your head.

"**What's going on Bryrony**?"

I looked down, not able to meet his caring gaze. "**I was pregnant**."

"**Was**?" he repeated.

"**Yeah, was. I miscarried**."

"**How long ago**."

"**Before we left for the second round of King Crab**," I told him, barely above a whisper. This time, I lifted my eyes to meet his gaze.

"**Oh, babe**." He reached out for me but I moved back.

"**No. I can't handle you being all sweet and caring. You're supposed to be mad not sympathetic. I basically killed it**." I could feel the tears already flowing and I hated it. I should have been stronger then this.

It was a few quiet seconds later that I felt his strong arms wrap around me, hold me close. I tried to fight him, I didn't deserve this. All the while, he held me tighter, telling me softly that it was okay. I wasn't sure if it was because I loved him or if it because it was the truth, I believed him.

"**You two okay**?" I heard a female voice ask and looked up to see that it was Violet. I gave her a look and she nodded.

"**Yeah, we're fine**," Edgar's gruff voice answered. It was then that we both seemed to stop and take in the appearance of the couple standing before us. Their clothes were rumpled, lipstick was all over Jake's face as well as a black eye, and I'm pretty sure there was a hickey on the side of Violet's neck. "**Seems you two made up**."

Jake nodded and grinned at this. I noticed is arm snake around Violet's waist and pull her a little closer into his side. "**You do know you two are dead, right**?"

I shook my head, "**Oh no. This was all Edgar's fault, you can blame my...**," I paused and looked at him. "**Edgar, what are you**?"

"**I'm a man, at least, I'm pretty sure**."

"**Smart ass. I mean, what are you to me**."

He bit his thumb nail in thought and I had to cross my arms to keep from touching him. Damn him. "**Your man-friend**?" he finally answered.

I stared at him in disbelief before slapping his shoulder. "**My man-friend? Seriously, Edgar**?"

"**What**?" He looked as if he had no idea what he had done wrong.

"**I tell you I love you and all you come up with is man-friend**?"

"**Looks like someone's on the couch tonight**," said Jake in a mocking tone.

Turning around, I started for the kitchen. It was as I took my first step that Edgar pulled me into him and laughed. "**I love you, Red. Will you be my girlfriend**?"

"**Does that make you my boyfriend**?" I asked before he answered my question with a kiss.

"**Oh God, I think I'm going to vomit**," Violet said as she pretended to gag.

"**We could show them up**," I just barely heard Jake whisper into her ear. _Gross_.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: We do not own DEADLIEST CATCH or any other DC stuff, except Violet and Bryrony. **

_A/N: This story was co-written by imma1pirate1argh and NicoleVonDee. Please review for the next chapter. We want to hear that you think! XO_

_A/N2: I apologize for the huge intervals inbetween chapters. Two weeks ago I got a slight head cold, and that head cold developed into the legit Swine Flu. You can laugh all you want. It's kind of funny actually. Karma will get you like that. Love you all. Oink, oink!_

_  
_

**Chapter Ten**

-Bryrony's Point of View-

Vegas. We were in fucking Las Vegas, Nevada. It was only our first day there and everything was going by so fast. I'd signed so many autographs, I thought my arm would fall out and I was pretty sure I was already going hoarse. I was surprised Violet and I were accepted by the fans of Deadliest Catch as well as we were. Many thought we were brave for being on the crab boats with the boys but we shook it off with a thank you and a smile. We weren't brave; we were doing what we loved.

The meet and greet for the day was over and I, for one, could not be more grateful. I was tired. Despite what I was, the day wasn't over. We were just starting on our first round of photo shoots. Everyone was separated into crews for now, but there were whispers of something going down for me, Edgar, Jake, and Violet. I was unimpressed. I wanted no part of anything such thing.

"**Alright, boys gather around Bryrony**," the photographer said.

"**It's because I'm the only girl, right**?" I questioned. Everyone laughed as Jake, Josh, Phil, Freddie, and Steve filed in behind me. With a flash of bright light, the picture was taken. The next one, the men crossed their arms over their chest and the photographer, Mack, had me put my hands on my hips.

"**Right, act real tough**," Mack instructed. Right, like that was so hard.

After that, it was time for the individual shots and I was glad. I hated being in pictures, honestly. Jake, Josh, and I stood by the craft service table, eating our fill. What? It was food, plus it was free so I was so not about to turn that down. Josh picked up a deli sandwich and bit into it, mayonnaise clinging to his cheek once he pulled the sandwich away.

"**Josh, you have a little something on your cheek**," I said before quickly getting elbowed by Jake. "**What**?" I asked. He shot me a look and I got his meaning.

The elder Harris brother wiped at his cheek. "**It gone**?"

"**Oh, yeah. Definitely**." Lie. I was going to kill Jake for this. Jake and I both turned away, trying not to laugh. Just then, Josh got called to do his individual and sighed as he put the sandwich down, shooting Jake and I looks. It wasn't a second later that he yelled our names and Jake and I were bent over, dying from laughter.

"**Alright, Bryrony, your turn**," Mack called.

I heaved a sigh as I swept my tongue over my teeth, trying to make sure nothing had gotten caught. Then, I supposed they would tell me if something did; the professionals would anyway. "**What do you want me to do**?" I asked.

"**Stand by the pot and smile**," Mack instructed. As I did just that, he shook his head. "**Don't smile**."

I looked at him. "**What? Are you saying I don't have a nice smile**?"

Rolling his eyes, the photographer went to work. He took pictures from various angles and I was pretty sure I was blind. In the background, I could just see Jake and Josh pummeling each other and I couldn't hold back my laughter. The fact that Phil was in it now too, trying to hold them off of each other, didn't help me to gain my composure back. All the while, Mack was taking pictures.

Once I had finally calmed myself down, my eyes widened a little. "**Are you supposed to be here**?"

"**Apparently I have an appointment**," Edgar said as he came to stand beside me. I shot a look at Phil, Jake, Josh, Freddie, and Steve. Not fair.

"**Alright, let's go. Bry, turn away from Edgar**." I did so. "**Arms over your chest and lean back a little**." Photographers were so bossy. I did what Mack asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable. "**Edgar, do the same as Bry, only lean against her a bit**." Soon, Edgar and I were standing back to back, arms over our chest, looking like we couldn't stand to be near each other. Mack took a few shots and took a break to get new film for his camera.

I felt something touch my side and I jumped. "**Edgar**," I groaned, though it wasn't as effective seeing as I was laughing.

"**What**?" he asked innocently before doing it again. I laughed out loud as he continued to tickle me; the bastard. So wrapped up were Edgar and I in our own world, we didn't realize Mack was taking pictures of us. I kept trying to get away from him but he kept wrapping his arms around me and holding me close. Finally, I gave up. I let my chin rest on his chest and looked into his chocolate eyes; he was so pretty. He pressed a kiss to my forehead before I reached up, having to stretch a bit, to press my lips to his.

"**Alright, lovebirds. Enough is enough**," my best friend called out as she came on set with Jake.

I turned red as I moved away from Edgar. "**What's the slave driver want from us now**."

I noticed Jake grin as Mack brought over a small stepladder. "**Chicken**," the photographer informed us.

"**Excuse me**?" Violet and I said at the same time, shooting each other a look before laughing.

Mack nodded before telling Violet and I that we would be getting on Jake and Edgar's shoulders. Holy crap. At first, I resisted, saying there was no way I would let that happen. Yeah, right. By the end of it all, I was helped onto Edgar's shoulders as Violet was aided onto Jake's. Edgar held onto my legs, reassuring me I wouldn't fall, that I would be alright.

Pretty soon, Violet and I were giggling like schoolgirls as we pretended to throw punches at each other and tried to knock each other off our respective guys. I had to admit, I was starting to like photo shoots.

*Violet's Point of View*

It was all a blur when we arrived at the Venetian and sat down for the meet and greet with the fans of Deadliest Catch. I proudly wore my Northwestern jacket as I signed autographs and took pictures with several fans. It amazed me how they took a liking to me so quickly. They often asked me how I handled such vigorous work and I simply answered with, "**I ate my vegetables**." A pre-approved answer from the Deadliest Catch producers. After seeing my entire crew and captain get all but fondled and molested, I found myself thoroughly enjoying myself with the fans. They were a little crazy, but seeing their faces as they got a picture with their hero's or God forbid, the main object of their fantasies was thrilling.

The meet and greet ended and only an hour later we were being driven via black '09 Escalades with illegal tinted windows to a photo shoot for the crew's calendar and promotional materials. Little did I know what the stylists had in mind for me to wear, was possibly my favorite outfit I've ever worn in my entire life.

"**Can I keep this**?" I chuckled in delight as the stylist Janine placed a tiara slightly off-center atop my curled blonde/purple locks. I looked at my outfit consisting of a low-cut v-neck, form fitting three quarter length black leather jacket, pastel pink tutu that hit mid-thigh, and unlaced black combat boots. I felt and looked so sexy.

Janine smiled and replied, "**I can ask, but I'm sure they would have no problem with you keeping the outfit as long as when you were asked about your outfit you gave the designer's name and such**." I nodded happily and looked at myself in the mirror once again. Janine had given me 1950's pinup eye makeup and luscious red matte lips. She quickly did a touch up on the red lipstick and sent me to the set.

"**You clean up nice**!" I heard Sig's voice from behind me.

I turned around quickly and smiled, "**Amazing what a little makeup will do, huh, Captain**?" He smiled and nodded and suddenly I saw that familiar head of red hair. "**BRY**!!!" I screamed and ran to jump in her arms. She looked positively adorable with her orange converse, black skinny jeans, white wife beater, black zip up hoodie and Ray Ban reading glasses. "**When did you guys get here**?" I questioned while she pulled up her hoodie absentmindedly.

"**We got here just over an hour ago** . . ."

And I could barely hear her voice for a pair of lips were at my ear whispering, "**Have you seen my girlfriend**?"A blush rose to my cheeks and my goosebumps formed at my skin as a mix of cinnamon and cigarettes filled my senses. "**She's the prettiest girl in the room**." I spun around quickly and was met with Jake's mesmerizing hazels. He looked me over once and raised an eyebrow at my attire. "**What in the name of Christ. I didn't realize this was a photo shoot for Disney**." I stepped back and put my hands on my hips in a mock upset manner.

"**And for that comment, you're sleeping in the lobby**," I chuckled and made a face. He smirked and pulled my leather jacket towards him in turn pulling me closer for a hug. It was a quick hug, for I was never one to enjoy PDA and he knew that. "**I missed you**." I quietly whispered and then turned back around to Bryrony who had now been joined by Edgar who looked rather handsome considering he was only wearing a blue hoodie and jeans with work boots.

"**Looking good, Goldfish**," Edgar commented while nodding. "**Who would have known you were a girl all this time**." He chuckled along with Jake and the entire crew of the Northwestern who was now all on the set.

It wasn't long before Bry and her crew were done and we took the spotlight. Mack, the photographer had us do several poses and I loved being the center of attention.

First, he had me stand in the center, left hand on my popped hip with Nick, Matt and Jake to my left and Sig, Edgar and Norman to my right. He directed me to glare at the camera, yet make it a sexy glare. _A sexy glare, isn't that like an oxymoron_? Sig chuckled as Mack then directed me to change my pose to a more innocent look. Several frames were taken with me in the middle of the crew, and one frame even included me cracking a whip in the air. I was excited to see how that one would turn out.

Then Mack shook his head, apparently unhappy with the shot and decided that the crew should hold me horizontally while each of the crew members had a different face. I decided to make an innocent almost angelic look while Sig glared, Edgar rolled his eyes, Norman gave a look like 'you're kidding me, right', while Nick shook his head, Matt growled and Jake just smiled next to him. Mack seemed to like this for awhile, until a new idea hit him: individual photos.

The crew set me down while this team of engineers set down a crab pot on the set. It made me miss the Bering Sea, slightly. Then an idea of my own hit me. I ran and grabbed Bry's hand only to push her inside the pot and climb inside myself.

"**Get outta that pot, Fish**!" Sig warned and Phil chuckled. "**Or we'll weld you in there**." Mack seemed to like the idea of Bry and I inside the pot, so he quickly grabbed his camera and began shooting from the top view, so it looked like we were lying, quite ethereally, inside the pot. Jake pulled me out and Mack began shooting the two of us, blushing like we were a couple of high school love birds. It was the perfect way to end the perfect photo shoot.

We drove back to Caesar's Palace, our hotel, and went to dinner. Everything on the menu was at least twenty dollars and the King Crab were forty.

"**You know**," Phil hissed, his rapsy voice taking me from my trance of figuring out what to order. "**We don't get paid nearly enough for this crab to be forty-fucking-dollars**." The crews of the Northwestern and Cornelia Marie seemed to chuckle in agreement.

Dinner was fantastic. I ordered the Lobster Maine, but ended up tasting a little bit of Bry's whom ordered the Chicken Parmesan, and both of Jake and Edgar's steaks. The bill was over two grand with tip, and dessert was a scoop of chocolate ice cream shared with Jake. The evening was going perfectly until room assignments were made.

I assumed that Bry and I would be sharing a room considering we were both women, but oh how wrong was I! I had been assigned by Captain Sig to Captain Sig's room. Apparently, he didn't want Jake and I together or Bry and I together for he thought things would get too rowdy with either of them.

"**At least you're with the cool captain**," I chuckled as I learned of Bry's assignment to Captain Phil's room. "**Plus, he's got the smoking hot sons**."

"**Ew, Violet**." Bry hissed. "**That's gross**."

"**All** **I'm saying is that Jake and Josh got their good looks from somewhere**!" I retorted furthering her disgusted look upon her face.

"**And goodnight**," She chuckled as she left my side and walked to her room.

I got up from the bench outside and across from my shared room and entered the room.

"**Hey roomie**!" I squealed in mock delight as a tired and exhausted looking Sig came into view.

"**You better behave, Goldfish**." He retorted in a father-like manner.

"**Yes, dad**." I replied and snuggled into the bed across from his.

"**Shut up Fish**." He sighed and chuckled while adding. "**You only wish I was your dad**."

"**Oh yeah, and get yelled at everyday on the boat cuz I'm dicking around? I don't think so**," I turned off the light and snuggled in tight. "**Goodnight, Sig**."

"**Sweet dreams, Fish**." He replied and soon was softly snoring.

_Man, this was going to be a long night . . . _

-Bryrony's Point of View-

"**But Phil, honestly, I'll only be a second**," I all but whined as it neared two in the morning.

Phil shook his head. "**No, you should have already done all that mushy shit before**."

"**We** **were busy being good and mingling with all our friends**," I tried to explain but already I knew Phil was hearing none of it.

"**No. Shut up and go to bed**," the older man ordered.

I huffed as I crawled under the covers of my bed and plopped down.

"**Good night, Red**."

"**Night, Phil**," I sighed.

The next morning I woke up to find that Captain Phil had already gone. Thank God. I slid out of bed and grabbed a change of clothes before going to the shower. I felt better after cleaning myself off. Today, we were supposed to do a few promotional shots and what not by the pool and I was less then enthused. I was told we'd have the days to do what we wanted. Obviously someone had lied.

I met the rest of the crew down by the pool. Everyone was goofing off and having fun, at least from what I can see. A pair of arms wrapped around my waist and I grinned. Something felt off though. Turning in the embrace, I raised an eyebrow at Josh.

"**What are you doing**?"

"**Not a thing, Red. What are you doing**?"

"**Don't be a smart ass. Get off**." Before I realized it, I was being picked up and tossed into the pool, clothes and all.

I quickly rose to the surface of the cool water, gasping for breath. What the hell was that for? Looking around, I spotted a drenched Jake standing not too far from the edge of the pool, laughing.

"**They got me earlier too. It was all Josh's idea. Seems he doesn't like being lied to**," Jake explained.

Oh, that made a lot more sense now. I pulled off my now soaked shoes and threw them at Josh. "**Ass**," I called out. The next thing to go was my shirt and my pants. I threw them over the edge of the pool and laid back in my black tank-top and black polka dotted bottoms.

"**What the hell are you doing Bryrony**?" I heard a disgruntled Edgar say.

Opening my eyes, I looked at Edgar's unhappy face. "**What**?"

"**Really? In front of everyone**?" he asked, regarding my less then dressed state.

"**Oh come on, Hansen. It's a bathing suit**," I said as I took off my tank top. He looked over the bikini top and gave a nod of understanding. What? He really thought I'd just get practically naked in front of everyone we knew? I wasn't Violet, I wasn't that comfortable. Violet would walk around naked if she could and be perfectly fine with it. I swam over to the edge of the pool and beckoned Edgar down to me. He bent down and I wrapped my arms around his neck, giving his lips a soft peck before pulling him into the pool. Everyone laughed but Edgar. I looked at him innocently before he ducked my head underwater. This began an all out war and before the end of it all, Edgar had taken off his shirt and we'd called a truce.

This was the start of the pool party thrown by the crews of the Northwestern and the Cornelia Marie for the upcoming season. It all went by in a blur. We ate, we talked, we danced, and we swam. Before anyone realized it, the sun was setting on one of the beautiful day. Though I had spent a day poolside, I was ready for a night of belligerence and gambling.

"**I don't know how to work one of these**," I moaned as Edgar led me over to the slot machines.

"**Just put a quarter in the slot, pull the amazing lever, and watch the pretty lights**," he said as we settled in front of one of the machine.

I shot him a look, "**Don't patronize me Edgar Hansen**."

"**I'm not, Bryrony Grey**."

With a sigh, I picked up a quarter and pushed it into the slot. I pulled the lever and watched as the three sections shuffled around. A few seconds later and nothing. "**This game sucks**." Edgar laughed as he handed me a shot. "**What's this for**?"

"**Didn't I tell you? Every time we lose, you have to drink**."

"**What**?" I asked in shock. I downed the shot before turning on him. "**I think you just want to get in my pants**."

With a grin, he took a quarter and put it in the slot. Pulling the lever, a loud bell went off. "**I can get in your pants anytime I want**." He said as he moved the quarters from the opening beneath the evil machine into our cup. Again, he handed me a shot. I pouted but took the shot anyway. "**Besides, you're a funny drunk**." At this, I punched him square on the shoulder. "**Ow**."

"**You're so not getting in my pants tonight. Me and my pants are staying away from you**." I stood up and walked away from him and his damned slot machines, determined to find Violet and Jake. Surely they were having more fun then I was. After wandering around for a bit, I finally found the two love monkeys. "**Whatcha doing**?" I asked, resting my chin on Violet's shoulder.

"**Playing poker**," she answered, biting her lip in concentration.

"**Edgar tried to get me drunk**," I said with a pout.

Jake turned to look at me, a set of five cards in his hand. "**You should hit him**."

"**I did**."

"**And**?" he pressed.

"**Now I'm here**."

Violet shook her head as she folded. Even I could see she had had a bad hand. She handed me a drink and I sniffed it. "**Whiskey and Dr. Pepper**," she said knowingly. I smiled and took the drink, taking a pull from it. "**No, go find lover boy and make up. Plus, you're a funny drunk**."

Rolling my eyes, I took the drink and went to find Edgar. I was surprised to find him sitting at the same slot machines. "**I'm still mad at you**," I said as I sat down. For a little while we sat there, taking turns with the machines and finishing drinks.

"**I still love you**," he said, breaking the silence. I smiled as we finished off the cup of quarters. "**Want to get out of here**?" I nodded my head and he took my hand.

"**Where are we going**?" I asked.

He shook his head, not willing to say anything. He sucked. We ended up at the elevators and he made me close my eyes. Something soft touched my face and I raised my hand, fingers finding soft silk over my eyes. Not too much longer, the elevator stopped and Edgar was leading me out. I could feel the wind moving around us and I wondered what we were doing outside.

"**You ready**?" he asked.

"**Yeah**," I answered. The silk moved from my face and my eyes widened. We were on the roof of the hotel, the lights of Las Vegas burning brightly below us. "**Jesus**," I said softly. Edgar came behind me, arms wrapping around me.

"**You like it**?"

"**I think it's my new favorite place**." Nothing we'd been through so far could compare to where we were right now.

*Violet's Point of View*

Sharing a room with Sig wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be, for he was awake and gone when I awoke around 11:30am. He was never one for sleeping in, even on his days off.

The crews of the Marie and Northwestern were asked to host a party pool-side at the Venetian. I quickly pulled on my 1950's vintage black pin-up bathing suit and curled the long blond and purple mess of hair I had. With quick application of my traditional pin-up style makeup and luscious red lips, I made my way down to the pool with a black sarong tied loosely around my hips.

"**Violet**?" A voice startled me from behind. I quickly turned around to find a very confused looking Matt Bradley, his head cocked slightly to the side.

"**Hey Mattie**," I said while walking over to link arms with him. "**Care to escort a lady to her seat**?" He nodded a little grin and we began walking, eyes casually glancing in our direction. And then I saw him. His skin glistened in the sunlight, and I had to tell myself to breathe. I quickly let go of Matt's bicep and skipped over towards Jake.

He was laughing with Josh and Northwestern Jake about Bry and Edgar in the pool. "**Hello boys, mind if I join you**?" I mused quickly when Jake turned around and his hazels went wide. I loved the way he looked at me like it was Christmas and I was a new present.

"**Violet**," Jake said breathlessly. "**You** **. . .** **look** . . ." Jake was cut off by Josh.

"**Like a nice girl**," He chuckled and I glared in his direction. "**No, I mean**," He paused and added. "**You usually look like something straight up from the Victoria's Secret magazine**."

"**You would know, Josh**." I chuckled and pulled off the sarong while tossing it casually onto the seat next to me. A blush rose in Jake's cheeks and I added, "**And I'm going to take the Victoria's Secret comment as a compliment. Those bitches are fine**," I giggled and took a sip of the fruity drink placed in front of me. Northwestern Jake did a cannon ball into the pool, and soaked the three of us, so Jake and I decided to go to the VIP couch area.

"**So, how does it feel to be treated like a queen**?" Jake smiled as I took another fruity drink from a scantily clad waiter in the VIP section. The crews were to meet here for lunch, so we sat down at our table. The rest of the crews began to join us for the meal. We all finally got together, sans Bry and Edgar.

1"**So, the lady asks me for my digits, and then she threw up on me**," Josh asserted with a small chuckle.

"**Gross, no wonder you smelled**!" Freddie ranted.

"**Yeah, hi**." I quickly interrupted. "**I'm actually hungry here**," I whined.

"**And your point**," Sig suddenly spoke, an evil sneer in his voice.

"**You guys talking about blowing-chunks isn't exactly my idea of a lunch conversation in a public place, and the Venetian no less**!" I replied in a rather flustered manner, pushing my purple curls over my shoulder.

Jake gave an evil smirk. _Oh man, I love the way he smirks._ I found myself lost in his gaze, and longing for his touch. He gracefully removed one of his hands from the table top, and placed it on my thigh. I let out a tiny gasp. His touch made me shiver.

"**What's wrong**," Sig demanded eagerly in a very fathering tone. He had given me that tone ever since I almost froze to death at Dutch before our second season.

"**Nothing, I forgot to breathe**," I muttered and eyed Jake casually.

"**Jake**," Northwestern Jake hesitated, "**You wouldn't have anything to do with this?"**

"**No, why would you think that**?" He asked with a tiny smirk.

"**No reason**," Northwestern Jake mumbled and took a sip of the glass of iced water that laid in front of him.

Sig eyed Jake angrily, rolled his eyes and started up a conversation with Phil, Nick and Josh. Jake began to rub my thigh, and traced little hearts and stars on it with his fingertips. I closed my eyes, and let out a soft sigh. Jake smiled in victory, _cocky bastard_, and moved his hand up a little higher, causing my eyes to open wide, and my face to get hot.

"**Um, Goldfish, are you alright**?" Josh asked suddenly.

"**I'm . . . I'm fine**," I muttered and clenched my teeth for fear of making any more noises.

Just then Sig dropped his fork and went under the table. He bent down to see if he could reach the stupid fork without getting out of his chair. Nope, his fork was too far under, so he decided to scoot out and crawl under the table. "**Perfect**," I heard Sig mutter to himself as he claimed victory in retrieving his fork. I had no mind to push Jake's hand away from moving slowly up my thigh. "**Dammit Jake, can you please not feel my greenhorn up during lunch**," Sig yelled causing the entire VIP area to look at our table.

"**Hand check**!" Josh yelled in laughter and almost fell out of his seat from the punch Phil gave to his right arm. He rubbed the spot where Phil had punched and our first course was set down. My cheeks were still flushed red even through the end of lunch.

The party had gone by in a flash and soon, Jake was pushing me into my room to change for the evening he had planned full of poker, whiskey shots and lots of alone time. Or so we thought. I had pulled on my favorite black tea-party dress and black wedges with a tanned cork heel. Tonight was going to be a night to remember.


End file.
